Dirt Poor
by larney55
Summary: Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru are all poor. They need money and quick. They see an ad for the Uchiha residence for being a maid with a 1 million dollar contract. Will their new owner be nice? Rated m for later! Yaoi, pairings change!
1. Need money?

**Well this is my first story! XD**

**Hopefully you guys will like it and send some great reviews!**

**Info: Sasuke: 18 Naruto: 16 Kiba: 18 Shikamaru: 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters**

It was a nice day in Kohona, a little warm with a nice breeze, as the trio walked down the street. Everyone seemed to be outside enjoying the weather. They just came from a long day shopping at the largest mall, each spending about 500. That was a big ouch in their pockets, money was tight and now it was even tighter. Shikamaru was already a penny pincher, but got a little too spend happy. The many and heavy bags strained their arms so they were ready to get to a house, and fast.

"That was fun." Naruto smiled his usual Uzumaki grin

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime, but in a long while I'm totally broke!" Kiba laughed

"Yeah that's nice, but my arms are about to fall off here!" Shikamaru waved his arms around

"How about we go back to my place?" Naruto pointed in the general direction

On their way to Naruto's house they saw an ad on a street pole. It read as follows.

_Need money?_

_Looking for maid(s) for the Uchiha residence. _

_Contract allows 1 million to applicant._

_For more information call_

_(222)-666-1313_

They all read the ad and their faces lit up. They looked at each other and knew they had to get the position first.

"What a stupid ad." Naruto scratched the back of his head innocently

"Yeah, who would need that?" Kiba grinned

"Well we should get going!"

They finished the longer than anticipated walk to Naruto's house. Naruto not only opened the door when Kiba and Shikamaru raced in to throw their things on the ground, leaving an angry Naruto on the ground. Naruto picked up his things and closed the door.

"Are you guys hungry because I sure am!"

"I guess a little" Kiba's stomach growled profusely

"What do you have?" Shikamaru looked through the cupboards to find loads of ramen, of course

"I guess I'll just make some tea then" Naruto got out a kettle, filled it with water, and put it on the stove

Naruto walked out to see Kiba with a tab, from the ad with the number on it, in his hand.

"I thought you said no one would need that job"

"Huh? Oh uh…I brought it so we could like prank call it or something"

"You know I don't like prank calling people!"

"Why not? Are you that much of a wimp?"

"I am not a wimp!"

"Then why don't you prank call the number" Kiba pressed the tab against Naruto's chest

Naruto fiddled with the paper and Kiba passed him the phone. After long minutes staring at the two items Naruto put them down.

"I won't do it"

"See, you are a wimp!" Kiba teased

"Am not!" Naruto pouted

"Don't mind him, he's just cranky because he isn't getting any" Shikamaru smirked

"You would know" Kiba glared harshly while Naruto giggled.

"No, it's none of my business I shouldn't have brought it up" Shikamaru's words were laced with sarcasm

"That's right!" Kiba blushed like mad and huddled in a corner

"Come on don't be like that!" Naruto frowned

"…."

"You are so difficult!"

"Just leave him, we can apply for the job" Shikamaru smiled at Naruto

"Wait I need it too!" Kiba ran up to them and grabbed the phone out of Naruto's hand

Kiba dialed the number and waited it to ring. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" the voice sounded so hypnotizing and silky

"Uh-Uhm I'm calling about the ad." Kiba squeaked

"Oh, that, your name please"

"I'm signing up me and my two friends."

"I said name please" the voice commanded

"K-Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara"

"Hmmm I see, Meet me at the Hokage's Tower tomorrow at 4 a.m. sharp" The phone clicked and Kiba was faced with a dial tone

_Is he crazy?! 4 a.m.?! We need sleep too! What, is he like some zombie or something?_

"What did he say?" Naruto cocked his head to the side

"Meet him at the Hokage's Tower at 4 a.m. sharp tomorrow"

"4 a.m.?!" Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor

"There goes my idea of sleeping" Shikamaru added

The three groaned at the idea and went in the kitchen for tea. Naruto grabbed some nice teacups and poured the tea generously. Everyone kept quiet so they could think about this "deal." They all had their reasons, very common reasons, and needed money bad. Kiba's clan used to be very wealthy, but his uncle got a gambling problem and spent his life savings. Then he decided to "borrow" from everyone else's life savings, saying he would be in debt to them and pay them back when he got jackpot. Soon he was in debt to everyone and that jackpot never came. Now, his entire clan is trying to scrounge whatever money they can get. Shikamaru on the other hand wasn't that wealthy in the first place. His clan was in the "middle class" before anything happened. However, a thief hit the neighborhood and stole most of everyone's money. It seemed the whole clan was just as lazy as Shikamaru and didn't want to go through the hassle of a bank. Naruto, well he didn't have a family anyway, but he never could get a well paying job. Who would want to hire the evil that destroyed their village years ago? No one that's who. Naruto was lucky to make 30 dollars a week. He got barely enough to survive, that's all the village would give him. They would give him nothing, but Tsunade made sure they gave him a paying job or their butts were hers. Naruto got his little shack looking shelter from Iruka, who had rights over the property.

It was a sad story for them all. They all needed the money and were willing to go through anything to get it.

**Yeah, that was just an intro. Once I warm up to this it will be better I promise!**

**Some of you clever people out there probably figured out the story a little and whatever, but I'm always up for ideas and whatnot so leave reviews. :D**

**Naru: Why does my story always have to be so sad :(**

**Me: I'm sorry, but don't worry it will end happy ;)**

**Naru: I sense foreshadowing! I don't think it's good either…**

**Me: When did you use big words?**

**Naru: --'**

**P.S. The behaviors and personalities are how I think of them to be, they are not entirely what Kishimoto created in them. Do not complain!**

**Any pairings you want to see? Just put it in the review :D**


	2. Welcome to Your New Home

**I get the format now! Hopefully these next chapters will be a ton times better XD**

**This chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Shika: Longer? How troublesome**

**Me: Get over it lazy bum!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters**

_Italics are people's thoughts! Sorry for any confusion!_

The trio stayed up all night waiting for 4 a.m. That is before Naruto realized they had to be there _before_ 4. Everyone quickly got ready. They started brushing their teeth, combing their hair, dressing in their best attire, and eating a quick snack before running out the door. They got to the Hokage's Tower just in time. Everyone was clueless at this point due to a certain Uchiha's vague directions. That's when he came out of the shadows.

"I see everyone's here, follow me" Sasuke started climbing the long winding stairs

"Don't you want to know who is who?" Kiba asked

"Do you think I care?" Kiba was a little taken aback by this

They spent a nice 10 minutes climbing up the endless staircase, happily of course. When they reached the top, they were surprised to see Sasuke knock on Tsunade's wooden doors.

"Come in" a groggy voice called

Sasuke opened the doors and revealed a very tired looking Tsunade, resting her head on the desk. Then, he gracefully pulled out a long scroll and set it on the table. He plucked a pen from his hair and set it next to the scroll.

"Just sign here here and here" Sasuke said while pointing out the spots

"You aren't even going to interview us?" Naruto questioned Sasuke, there was something he didn't like about the guy

"Do you want the million or not?"

Naruto shut up and grabbed the pen. He grazed over the document carefully. You and your family are entitled to 1 million..yada yada… You are expected to follow the rules..blah blah…You will be serving under Sasuke Uchiha…whatever.

Naruto quickly signed and Tsunade raised her head.

"You should really read what your about to sign carefully"

"Shut up you old hag!" Sasuke spat

"You are lucky I came here for this! I am tired and very cranky so don't push me around little boy!"

Sasuke just glared at the wall as Kiba and Shikamaru signed.

XNarutoUzumaki KibaInuzuka ShikamaruNara

Sasuke grinned and rolled up the scroll. He set it next to Tsunade who poured wax on the edge and stamped it with her Hokage seal. The boys now belonged to him.

"Can I go home now?" Tsunade sighed

"Yes, you can go old hag" Sasuke smirked

Tsunade punched him in the face and walked out. Sasuke was left in a pile in the bookshelf. He slowly crawled out to see the trio staring at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing" Naruto dropped his gaze

"Come on lets go home"

"Home? Don't you mean go to your homes?" Kiba raised an eyebrow

"No, as stated in the contract, you belong to me and you live in my house"

"I didn't see that!" Naruto shouted

"You should have read it better"

Sasuke walked out the door and the trio followed. Sasuke was a little suspicious of Shikamaru for not saying a word the whole time, but it didn't matter. After the continuous stair case, they reached the bottom to see a black stretch limo. The trio gasped in awe. When they got in they couldn't keep still, they searched the whole place the tv's, the fridge, the hot tub, every square inch. Sasuke was surprised at how they were acting, but he rode in this thing almost every day so he wasn't that shocked at their reaction, but this limo was nothing compared to his mansion.

The limo pulled up to the big gates of the Uchiha Mansion. It was the prized possession of Konoha. The trio's eyes widened at the sight. This house was HUGE. Everything seemed so clean and nice, it was a wonder it wasn't painted black hence the owner. 

They quickly got out of the car and ran up to the doors. They could've spent another half hour looking at the porch, but Sasuke demanded them in.

"Come in and I will show you your rooms"

They followed sasuke up another long flight of those horrendous stairs. Naruto was really getting sick of them. By the time they reached a long hallway he swore 10 minutes passed.

"We go down this hallway then take a left then take a left then take a right then take a right and you're at our hallway"

"That's a long way to our rooms." Shikamaru groaned

"Stop being so lazy!" Kiba punched him in the shoulder

After the long and tedious way to their hallway Sasuke pointed out their rooms. The 5th to the left was Sasukes, the 4th to the right was Kiba's, the 5th to the right was Naruto's, and the 6th to the right was Shikamaru's. They all had connecting doors, just in case they needed to get over there quickly.

"Now I'll show you everything else" Sasuke toured them through the kitchen, living room, many bathrooms, dining room, basement, outside, garden, and to a large dark door.

"Don't ever go in here withought my permission! Do you understand?" Sasuke looked at each of them dead in the eye

"Yes, sir" They said in unision

"Good, now get to your rooms!"

"But we just got here!" Kiba whined

"It is late you need to get to bed"

"You're the one who made us meet you so early"

"You want to go to bed, you'll need your energy tomorrow. Oh and if you need anything call my servants" Sasuke smirked evilly and the trio left quickly.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked

"Who knows, but what does he mean by you'll need your energy tomorrow" Kiba used his fingers to quote Sasuke

"You don't think he's some kind of pervert that will try to make us wear skimpy skirts and itsy bitsy dresses do you?" Naruto asked wide eyed

"Ew don't make me think about that"

"Oh, he'll be much worse, he will probably feel us up and try to rape us every once and a while, unless of course, we are good little kittens." Shikamaru added with a dead tone.

"How do you know this?" Kiba looked questionably at Shikamaru

"No reason, just a thought" Shikamaru averted his gaze and blushed lightly

The trio stopped talking and got to their rooms finally. "Goodnight" they called in unison and entered their rooms.

Sasuke went to his kitchen and ordered orange juice. He took a sip and spit it out. He hated orange juice but drank it to refresh his taste buds. He sat the glass down and went in the living room. He pressed a button and it showed the three rooms. He set up cameras in each room for his use, if he needed to check history or maybe check what people were doing or not doing, and on occasion he had to "accidentally" destroy videotapes.

Naruto looked around his room. It was twice the size of his house! He could live here for the rest of his life easily. He remembered he didn't have any clothes so he checked the drawers and the closet to find clothes that fit his style. It was as if Sasuke followed and stalked him for a long time. He didn't mind right now and put on his pajamas then crawled into his large, comfy bed.

Sasuke was surprised to see the blonde looking around. He wanted to keep that secret for later. _What is he doing? Why does he need those? OH! Oh._ The raven let out a small grin when seeing the blonde take off his clothes. He stared at his nice lean body and started drooling a bit. Then he was a little sad no one else took the time to change either, but it didn't last long.

Sasuke eventually got tired looking at his peaceful sleeping slaves. Then turned off the tv. He went through the long maze to his room and went inside. It was officially freezing in there. He changed into a silk black button-up shirt and silk pants, then pulled down the covers of his dark blue bed and climbed in. Only a few seconds after his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

**Phew, that took forever. Unfortunately it seems this chapter wasn't much longer than the first. Anyway, as you may have noticed, if I am not including the whole trio then the character I will be assuming is Naruto, unless the scene is with someone else.**

**This is fun, but I will not be updating as much in the near future unfortunately.**

**Shika: You have to update all the time!**

**Me: But I get busy!**

**Shika: Who cares!**

**Me: Well if nothing matters then tell me, how do you know what kind of things Sasuke does that people need energy for? Hmm?**

**Shika: Uh Uhm It was just a guess blush**

**Me: Uh Huh sure, don't worry I know, I am the creator after all.**

**Shika: Shut up!**

**Me: Don't make me tell!**

**Shika: I'm sorry!!**

**Me: That's right :3**


	3. Punishment

**Hey people, my sister just went to Cali for the month so I'm a little bleh**

**But I will still post every day I hope :D**

**I would like to thank my friend Melo for helping me with the story :D**

**Kiba: What's going to happen this chapter?**

**Me: Oh nothing :)**

**Kiba: It's going to be bad isn't it…?**

**Me: You will just have to wait and find out :P**

A line of light hit Naruto's eyelids, causing him to squirm and roll over. He slowly opened his eyes to see a smirking Sasuke next to him.

"AAH!" Naruto jumped and fell off the bed

"Shhh dobe, you'll wake everyone up" He propped his head up in his hand

"W-What were you doing in my bed?!" Naruto backed up against the wall

"Your bed? This is my house dobe"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"I don't like it"

"That's not up to you now, is it?"

Naruto just folded his arms and looked at the wall. After a long minute of standing there Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

"Get out"

"Why"

"I need to change"

"Then do it"

"Not in front of you!"

"Why not?" Sasuke let out the tiniest grin

"Ugh! You are so weird!" Naruto opened a drawer and pulled out some clothes then locked himself in the bathroom.

Naruto looked at the super huge bathroom. Everything was so clean, not a spot of tarnish. He saw a large shower with a seat on the end and jets on the sides. _I totally forgot about taking a shower. _Naruto turned on the water and waited till it was warm enough, then took of his clothes and stepped in. He didn't realize how big the shower was until he was inside. There was a large control panel at the front under the shower head._ Oo what does this button do?_ Naruto pressed a large silver button with a blue light around it. Suddenly, the jets started shooting out hot water. He yelped at the heat, but quickly grew accustomed to it and started to relax his eyes. _I wonder when we start our jobs. What is our job anyway? Wasn't it like a maid or something? Oh yeah, a maid. _He started dozing off and sat on the seat so he wouldn't pass out, cover the drain, and drown or something like that.

Sasuke heard the shower running and decided to take a shower too. He walked into his oversized bedroom and into his bathroom. His bathroom décor was just the same as his room, dark and lonely. He got in the shower and turned on the water. He was being splashed with icy cold water so he jumped and turned the water all the way to hot. A few seconds later he was being splashed by boiling water so he screamed and backed into the corner. He had to walk against the wall to avoid being hit by the water, and turned the knob to a more warm temperature. After pressing a few buttons on the panel he was in a comfy chair with jets and a robot massaging his feet._ What is up with everyone? I can't believe they don't know what's coming to them. Well, they will find out soon enough._ Sasuke just smirked and enjoyed his shower.

Naruto turned off the water and dried off with an orange towel. He looked at himself in the mirror. He really hated himself. He hated his hair, his scars, and his body. It wasn't good enough for him or anyone else. Naruto put on a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a tigerseye necklace on before leaving his room.

When he got downstairs everyone was in the kitchen.

"You're late dobe"

"Whatever"

"For that we will just have to go over the punishments" Sasukes eyes darkened

"What are you going to spank us?" Naruto joked

"Only if you beg"

"Seriously, what will you do?" Kiba looked at Sasuke

"Why don't you ask Shikamaru?" Sasuke grinned

The blonde and the brunette shifted their gaze towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru just blushed again and looked at his glass.

"What secret are you two hiding?" Naruto folded his arms

"I might tell you, later if you want" Sasuke eyed Naruto up and down

"How long is later?"

"When you break the rules" Sasuke lightly grabbed Naruto's chin and smiled

Naruto pulled away and stood behind Kiba. Kiba put his arms around Naruto as to protect him. Sasuke just left the trio in the kitchen when he went to his room.

"What is his problem?!" Kiba shouted

"I don't know, but why does he always bring up Shikamaru?" The two looked at Shika who dropped his gaze to the floor

"What aren't you telling us Shika?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter"

"If it has something to do with this asshole then it does!" Naruto stood in front of Shikamaru

"Well we used to be fshm shmasm" Shika mumbled

"What?" Kiba leaned in to hear better

"Look, it doesn't matter" Shika got up and left for his room

The trio was now the duo. The remaining two sat in the kitchen in total silence. They quietly walked through the hallways until they reached the big black door. Kiba put his hand on the knob.

"Kiba, Sasuke told us not to go in there!"

"Who cares, he's not going to catch us"

"What about the punishments he was talking about?"

"Do you really think he will do anything?"

"Look, all I know is he is a total freak who just might do something you don't want him to do"

"You're just a whimp"

"Don't start this again!"

"Whimpy whimpy whimpy" Kiba said in a sing-song voice

"That's it I'm leaving, and for your sake you should leave too" Naruto walked down the hall

_Psh, what got crawled up his butt today?_ Kiba turned the handle and pushed open the door. He saw a big study with bookshelves reaching about 20 feet to the ceiling and probably 50 feet from side to side. There were a couple of desks there, probably for some board meetings or something. He walked in and noticed it was unusually bright. It was two times brighter than any other room. His eyes scanned the shelves and the walls until he came to a glass container. Inside was a purple glass bottle. He looked around but couldn't find a key. A firm hand grasped Kiba's shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I-I was…"

"I guess I'll just have to punish you then wont I?"

The hand spun Kiba around and he met face to face with Sasuke. Sasuke ran his hand up Kiba's shirt and felt him tense under his touch. His fingers ghosted over Kiba's lips, and he smirked.

the glass container things from Oblivion©

**OOO BAD KIBA!! Sasuke is going to rape him!! DX**

**Kiba: WHAT?!**

**Me: Oops did I let it slip out?**

**Kiba: Yeah you kind of did!**

**Me: Well you should've listened to him! (sasuke grabs kiba and drags him away)**

**Kiba: HEEELLP!!**

**Me: Tra la la**


	4. Run Kiba Run!

**Sorry this is late heheh…. I was out today and went to the movies and stuff**

**Anyway the beginning was help from Melo :D**

**Sasuke: So how will I be punishing Kiba?**

**Me: Wouldn't you like to know!**

**Sasuke: I guess we will find out in this chapter :)**

**Me: Or not**

Sasuke's grin had an evil essence that kept Kiba frozen solid. He gripped Kiba's wrist and dragged him into the halls.

"I'm going to take you to a more appropriate place for this" Sasuke hid his smirk

Kiba just followed, his skin whiter than paper. Before long they reached Sasuke's room. Kiba was just a little surprised when he pulled out a key and unlocked a closet in the far corner. When the door opened all the goodies inside were revealed to him. Kiba's eyes widened in horror. Of course there were handcuffs, blind folds, kunai, and plenty and plenty of whipped cream.

"Where the hell is Kiba?" Shikamaru stared at Naruto's ceiling in frustration

"I don't know he's been gone for hours" Naruto stared blandly at Shikamaru's face

"Where could he be?"

"Hmm well I think he went into that one room Sasuke showed us"

"YOU MEAN HE BROKE THE RULES?!" Shikamaru flipped over to face Naruto

"Uh, yeah?"

"That idiot! We have to find him and quick!"

Shikamaru ran out of the door with a surprised blonde following.

"Where are we going?" Naruto shouted from behind

"The only place he could be"

Shikamaru slammed open Sasuke's door to see an empty room. They looked around for a while before giving up and started leaving the room. That's when they heard cries and yells before a very sorry Kiba was pushed out of the closet while Sasuke said something. Kiba was wearing nothing but his boxers and had blood dripping from his mouth and the large gashes on his stomach and back. His body was so bruised he looked like an oversized plum.

"Kiba!" Naruto rushed over to him and lifted his head

"We need to get him out of here!" Shikamaru yelled while lifting one of Kiba's arms over his shoulder

"Yeah" Naruto placed the other arm over his shoulder and quickly dragged Kiba out to Naruto's room.

When they finally got to Naruto's room they placed Kiba on some towels on the bed. Shikamaru frantically looked for some first aid kit. He cleaned Kiba's wounds and put bandages around them, making sure to wrap it tight. Kiba looked at Naruto as a tear rolled down his cheek. Kiba never cried. _Sasuke must have done something really bad to make Kiba cry. That sick twisted bastard will pay for this!_ Right now Naruto had more important things to worry about than beating up a sick twisted Sasuke. Naruto put Kiba under the covers and tucked him in never taking his sight off of him. _Kiba did break the rules, but he never deserved this!_ Naruto teared up looking at his hurt friend and hugged the sleeping boy.

Sasuke walked in to see all this heart breaking action.

"When that dog boy wakes up, tell him to be a good dog and don't disobey his master."

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto threw the closest, heaviest, and hardest thing next to him and barely missed Sasuke's flawless face. Sasuke scoffed and left the room.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's chest and cried into the blanket as the slow grips of sleep grabbed on to him. Shikamaru just watched as the two slept and decided to go to his own room. Naruto awoke to the sound of Kiba awaking.

"Kiba!" Naruto let out a happy smile coulded by tears of joy. Kiba tried to lift himself up and let out a groan as his cuts burned with fury.

"Don't move, you need to heal those cuts" Naruto said with worried eyes

"O-Oh" Kiba let out his air with a hitched motion

Naruto hugged his friend's chest tightly to his. Kiba hissed and flinched in pain.

"Not to be mean or anything, but your kinda hitting the cuts"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Naruto overreacted

"'ts okay" Kiba forced a smile to cheer up his friend

"What exactly did he do to you" his face full of worry

"I don't want to talk about it" Kiba's face died down and he lied down on his side with his face away from Naruto's

"Oh I'm sorry" Naruto bit his lip not knowing what to do. Finally, he left for Shikamaru's room to give Kiba some privacy.

_Why can't they just leave me alone? What happened happened, and there is nothing they can do about it. But isn't it their right to know after all, I mean they are my friends and have always been there for me. I really don't want to talk about it; we can just leave it in the past. Yeah, that's good. No, I have to tell them. That is the right thing to do. Though I won't go in to that much detail, they don't need that much information. I'll just tell them the basic information and that will be it. See, that wasn't so hard. And I thought I was crazy for wanting to tell them. Well, I am the one talking to myself. Ah, well. I better apologize to Naruto. Wait, why should I? He is the one who tried to pry me open for details, but I was the one who totally rejected him and hurt his feelings. Why does everything have to be so complicated? I better just get some sleep._ Kiba dozed off as everyone else seemed to be having a mental battle.

xXNarutoXx

_Why am I such an idiot? Why did I just have to go and ask such a blunt question?_

**Well, whose fault is that? Besides, it's not like you meant any harm.**

_Yeah, I know. But, I mean, who asks those sorts of questions? It's not right. I shouldn't have invaded his privacy. What if he was raped or something? That's just a little too personal to just be giving out to anyone, not to mention the mental scarring. _

**To me it seems like he was being the rude one. Can't he trust you anymore? You have been his friend for years. Why must he keep secrets from you now?**

_Yeah, I guess your right. I have been a very good friend to him! He should trust me no matter what. He's probably just a little out of his mind right now, I'll give him time to rest and think._

xXSasukeXx

_What just happened? What did I do? How could I do that? He did break the rules though. Maybe he deserved what he got. Though, I didn't have to be so hard on him. I did warn him not to go in the room; he knew there would be consequences! It's all his fault, I had no part in this, it was all his decision. I didn't make him do anything so he got punished like I said I would do. Maybe I was a little too hard on him. Did I really have to go that far? Maybe I should just clear my conscience. I can't, not when I did that. He's right I am a sick and twisted freak!_ Sasuke pushed the razor into his flesh deeper.

**Oh snap!**

**Why is everyone having a mental battle?**

**Oh and sorry for not making it lemony or limish :( I just didn't feel like writing that, but I promise it will show every nice little detail in any flashback of Kiba's. If he has one of course :P So, if you want to see a nice little lime then I will need at least 5 reviews, because a lonely author can be sad, and if he's sad he cannot write to his full potential. :D**

**Sasuke: Why does everyone have to make me an emo bastard!?**

**Me: Who said we are making you?**

**Sasuke: Are you accusing me of cutting myself?**

**Me: No, everyone knows you do, and not every emo cuts them self :P**

**Sasuke: Tch, whatever**

**Me: Go write some poetry**

**Sasuke: That's a myth I tell you, a myth!**

**Me: Then what's this little video? And this tape recording of you speaking some poems?**

**Sasuke: How did you get that?**

**Me: I have my ways, I have my ways. Tee Hee!**


	5. The First Signs of Coming Out

**Heyy :D**

**I know some of you are kind of aggravated because I have waited so long to update, but I told you I was waiting for my 5 reviews :D**

**Anyway, this chapter will include a lemon/lime thing idk**

**It is opened by xXFlashbackXx just in case you want to skip it or skip to it**

**:D**

**Kiba: No! Why must you bring in the naughty things! DX**

**Me: Because they are naughty :3**

**Sasuke: Oh yes, very VERY naughty! :)**

**Me: Coming from the person who was cutting them self for it**

**Sasuke: glare**

Kiba forced his eyes open to see sunlight. _Is it the next day already? I haven't eaten in forever._ He wiped the crust out of his eyes and pulled off his covers to find he was only in his boxers so he started freaking out._ Why am I only in my boxers? D-did the guys undress me? Did I just stutter while thinking? How the hell do you do that? _Kiba frantically raced across the room before deciding to take a shower.

Naruto woke up to the sound of a shower running. He decided it was only Kiba when he realized the position he was in. Shikamaru was on his back while Naruto had his arm around Shikamaru's neck, he was holding Shika's leg in between his, and his other arm was reaching down Shikamaru's pants. Naruto's face was beet red when he looked to the face of a very satisfied Shika. Naruto quickly jumped out of the bed and backed against the wall. Shikamaru woke up and looked at Naruto with very little concern.

"What happened?" Shikamaru yawned

"O-oh nothing" Naruto lied

Shikamaru closed his eyes and went deeper into the covers. _Okay, that was weird._ Naruto stared at his hand for a while. Cautiously he lifted his hand to his nose and sniffed. _It smells good. Wait! Woah! How can I think that? I don't think of guys' things like that. Do I? No, I'm definitely not gay, I think._

**Don't count on it blondie **

_I'll just drop it and talk to Kiba._

The hot water beat down on Kiba's skin. He hissed when the water hit his cuts and made them burn. He just stared at the water going into the drain. _I guess I can tell the guys what happened. I really don't want to, but it's for the best._ He turned the water off and dried off with a towel that was conveniently placed by the shower door. He went into the room and opened the drawer to find orange pop out. _This isn't my room. This is Naruto's room. Wait, I slept in his bed! Who knows what he did in there?! EW!_ _I wonder if he does it with someone or commands his own ship. Maybe he's a lefty. I never thought of that. Wait! Why am I thinking that? That is gross! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Go away! _Kiba ran into his room and got changed.

Naruto walked into his room and looked at the mess of his bed. After a while of thinking, and hating himself he got the nerve to pick up the pillow and smell. _Oh god, it smells heavenly._ He blinked himself back to reality to see a surprised Shika and scared Kiba staring at him. He blushed a dark red and sat on the bed. Shika and Kiba sat next to him.

"Anyway" Shikamaru said trying to get the subject off Naruto's sudden weirdness

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Naruto threw a quizzical look at Kiba.

"Uh, I guess"

**xXFlashbackXx**

Sasuke threw Kiba in the room and chained him to the wall before putting the blindfold on him.

"You have been a **very** bad dog" Sasuke smirked while picking up a whip

"I'm going to have to punish you" Sasuke smacked Kiba with the whip and heard him yelp.

He began to whip Kiba all over, earning yelps and whimpers from him. It fucking hurt.

"Enough fooling around" Sasuke grabbed a kunai and cut off Kiba's shirt. Then, Sasuke started punching Kiba in the stomach and in the back. Kiba coughed out blood on Sasuke's pale face.

"You bitch!" Sasuke slapped Kiba across the face.

He took the kunai and started cutting deep into Kiba's flesh. Kiba cried in pain and hot tears made the blindfold cling to his face.

"Maybe this will teach you to never.fucking.disobey.my.rules.agian!" Sasuke shouted between gasps and he threw hard punches and stabbed Kiba really hard. Kiba gasped 

out and cried, but he knew no one would hear him. He thought even complaining was in vain, because the Uchiha bastard would just make it worse.

Sasuke stood back and admired his work. He started licking at Kiba's cuts and felt Kiba flinch at the touch.

"Hmm, I think that's enough pain for now. We can start getting to pleasure." Sasuke grabbed a can of whipped cream.

Kiba was scared shitless. He had no idea what that freak would do. The next thing he knew this stuff was being poured on his cuts. Sasuke pressed the nozzle with his finger to get all the whipped cream out. He licked the cuts again and moaned at the deliciousness. After a while of this he grew bored. His hands ran down Kiba's chest to the hem of his pants and pulled them off. _Oh no, he can't do this. Not this._ Kiba let out a soft sob. Sasuke just stood there and laughed. He kissed Kiba's lips as he ground his hips against the others. Sasuke licked Kiba's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kiba refused. This time he bit his lip demanding entrance. Kiba still refused. Sasuke pulled away with a slight frown. He pulled down the edges of Kiba's boxers teasingly. Then he roughly pulled them off. He got behind Kiba and grabbed his unwanted, hard shaft. He pumped him slowly, agonizingly slow. Kiba grunted, he didn't want this, but if he was going to get it he wanted it faster.

"Aww does the puppy want it faster?"

"Hn" that was all Kiba said in reply

"You'll have to beg for it"

"P-please go faster" Kiba was losing control of his body

"Beg and call me master" Sasuke whispered into his ear

"Please go faster, master"

"Heh, that rhymes" Sasuke pumped Kiba quicker

Kiba bit back a moan. It felt so good. He didn't want this, but it felt so good. His animal instincts were starting to take over. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. Kiba whimpered at the loss of pleasure.

"If you want this you will have to let me hear your wonderful noises" Sasuke pressed Kiba against him, and pumped him again

Kiba didn't mind being vocal. Actually, he kind of liked it, but he would never be vocal with- "Oooh" Kiba moaned as he hanged loosely. _Did I just? How could I? I just told myself I wouldn't!_ Then Sasuke did something right, making Kiba moan again.

"Much better, my little slave"

By now Kiba was letting out everything he had. His animal instincts had kicked in, and he started to buck into the wonderful hand. He threw his head back in pleasure. His breaths shortened to gasps and he knew he was close. His muscles tightened up and he was ready to release when everything stopped. Kiba was confused. _Did Sasuke stop? _Kiba groaned in disapproval.

"Aww did puppy want to release?" Sasuke's smirk turned into a disgusted frown. He took off the blindfold and undid the handcuffs, while Kiba sat there like a good little boy.

"Well then next time, do what I say and don't break the fucking rules!" Sasuke brought his leg up and kicked Kiba hard out the door.

Kiba hit the floor and blacked out. When he woke up, he was in Naruto's room.

**xXEnd FlashbackXx**

There was a silence among the trio.

"Wow, that freak is fucked up" Shikamaru said with sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm going to kick that guy's ass!" Naruto ran out the door and into Sasuke's room to find it empty. He ran down the hallways to the big black door.

"Naru!" Shikamaru shouted and ran after him, leaving a confused Kiba on the bed.

When they reached the door Shikamaru pressed his hand against Naruto's chest.

"Wait here" Shikamaru opened the door and went inside.

A few minutes later he came back out, untouched.

"Let's go" Shika grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled

"Wait, isn't he going to punish you or something? You broke the rules!" Naruto looked at him surprised

"I don't know what he's going to do, but he hasn't done it yet"

"That bastard is going to get it!" Naruto ran inside and grabbed the sitting Uchiha by the collar, and lifted him up.

"Your gonna fucking pay for what you did!" Naruto's eyes flashed red in anger

"Hmm, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, it seems you've broken the rules. I've been especially waiting for _you_ to break the rules." Sasuke let out a small, evil smirk

**Naughty, naughty Naruto. When will he ever learn? I guess he is too thick skulled to get that if he breaks the rules he will be punished. Tsk tsk tsk. And he wants to be Hokage! Ha!**

**Naru: Look who's talking! I'm not the one sitting at their computer writing up fake stories and pretending to be someone I'm not! What a lame.**

**Me: eyes water, lower lip wiggles Cry**

**Naru: Uh, I didn't mean it. Help guys!**

**Shika: You are so insensitive hug larney**

**Kiba: Yeah you numbskull hug**

**Me: sniff sniff thanks guys**

**Shika/Kiba: smile**

**Naru: Hey, wait a minute! You should be grateful I stood up for you!**

**Kiba: But you are about to be thrown in a closet and sexually tortured.**

**Naru: Oh yeah… I'm sorry Larney! You are the best author in the whole wide world! Please don't let Sasuke rape me!**

**Sasuke: In the background snickering**

**Me: Heh, look who's all high and mighty now!**

**ANYWAY! I want some 8 reviews for the next chapter! : and yeah… I might throw in a lemon or lime or something if you give me 10 reviews ;)**

**So, have fun and for all of you guys who are aspiring to be a writer, just write and take critisizm!**


	6. Skin Colder Than Ice

**You guys should know that I wait for reviews to write the next chapter ;)**

**So be good little reviewers and review**

**Or no more story :(**

**How sad**

**This is going to be a little filler chapter so I can introduce the new things :D**

**My writing style has taken to the sadder side so it may not be as funny or smutty as usual :)**

**This happens occasionally, but there's nothing to worry about.**

**It will go back soon.**

**As for a heads up, listen to "Bang Bang" while reading this, it gets more intense.**

"_Tsk tsk tsk. You broke the rules Naruto. You should've known better" The Uchiha smirked_

_Naruto just gawked at him. Sasuke raised his hand and punched Naruto in the cheek, leaving Naruto on the ground with blood dripping from his lip. He stared at the Sasuke with rage burning in his eyes._

"_You aren't going to get away with pushing us around you fucker!" Naruto rose, only to be slapped back down to the ground._

"_You stupid slut. It is in the contract. Ever since you signed, you belonged to me, and I can do anything I want." He eyed a lamp warily_

"_Then I will just end it! I'm not going to live in this shit hole!" Naruto grabbed a glass, broke the end off of it and came at Sasuke, but he was too slow. Sasuke's hand swiftly grabbed the heavy lamp and swung it against Naruto's head. A loud bang echoed through the mansion as his body hit the ground. Blood was pooling around Naruto's head. His eyes were half lidded and lifeless._

"_Kabuto! Get him out of here and into the hospital" He stared at Naruto with disgust_

"_Yes sir! I will call the paramedics right away!" Kabuto ran down the hallway_

_Before long, Sasuke heard loud footsteps hurrying his way. Two gasps, Kiba and Shikamaru. They ran past him and kneeled down next to Naruto. _

"_Naruto, Naruto! Wake up!" Shikamaru slapped Naruto's cheek as tears slid from his eyes and burned their ways down his cheek, and dripped on Naruto's chest. Naruto's skin was colder than ice._

"_Shi-i-ika" Kiba called between hard sobs, "it's no use, he's gone"_

"_No we can't give up now!" Shikmaru caressed Naruto's cheek on his lap, "wake up Naruto, just wake up"_

Naruto woke up with a loud gasp. His eyes slowly took in his surroundings, the white room, white sheets, beeping noises, machines, the feeling of loneliness. He was sure that he was in a hospital. He quickly turned his head to the door, only to be greeted by a great pain in his head. He slowly reached up to the stitches in his head and touched them gently.

Why was he here?

**Omgosh!**

**It seems the story is taking a new, depressing turn. If you think its sorta sad now, just wait till the later chapters.**

**Some of you may have noticed a little similarity to a movie; if you don't get it from the song then you are wasting my time.**

**Yes, this is sort of how it's going; I am going to make alternate endings so you will have to wait to get the ending you want.**

**Oh and by the way, I can only use my Microsoft Word © 1 more time. So I will be uploading like crazy tomorrow. **


	7. Visits

**Oh snap, my writing will be happier now**

**The plot took an interesting twist**

**What will happen next?**

**Naru: Who are you? Where am I?**

**Me: Amnesia…**

**Naru: Shut up you!**

**Me: Call me by my name :)**

**Naru: You're so mean!**

**Me: Teehee**

After Naruto was done taking in his surroundings he looked at his arms to see, what seemed like, millions of wires poking around. He suddenly panicked. He ripped off the wires and pulled off all cords, then jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. People turned their heads to look at the frightened blonde and his tan and toned buttocks. He jumped in an elevator and repeatedly pressed the button for the bottom level until the doors closed.

"Alright, everything is checked out. His room is 415 on the 4th floor." The attendant smiled sweetly

"Thanks" The man gestured others to follow

The elevator doors opened and a crazy blonde ran out, dodging people on the way. Nurses and doctors called "Stop him!" He ran blindly to the doors, only to run into a warm body. Naruto raised settled his gaze and steadily looked up to the face that caught him. His eyes landed on another pair that were boiling with anger. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke…"

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrists and laughed at his scared face. He pulled Naruto forward._

"_We are going to have fun aren't we?" Sasuke smirked his most vile smile_

Naruto blinked into reality, and looked at Sasuke's eyes again. This time they were full of confusion, happiness, sadness, grief, and delight, and were up to the brink with tears. 

Sasuke pulled him into a big embrace. The men behind him came up and joined the hug. Naruto lifted his head to see a smiling Kiba and a crying Shikamaru. He felt safe, and at home.

"Hey, we need to get you to your room" A nurse put her hand on Naruto's shoulder

Naruto's expression changed to angry, and he brushed the hand off him. He raised his arm, but he felt someone grab it.

"It's ok. Let's go." Sasuke stared deeply into Naruto's eyes and smiled, "that's an order."

Naruto, surprisingly, let out a small smile and proceeded to the elevator. The ride up was awkard, _very_ awkward. No one dared to speak a word. Perhaps the most uncomfortable person of all was Naruto. He was stuck in a metal box with two best friends, a dog and a lazy man, and the person who almost killed him. You would have to cut the tension with a diamond-dusted saw. The doors opened and they all let out a sigh of relief. Quietly, they walked to the former empty room. Naruto sat on the bed, Kiba and Shikamaru sat on the chairs next to him, and Sasuke stood, at a distance, in front of the bed.

"...Uh... So how long was I out?" Naruto let out a sheepish grin to lighten the aura

"A couple of hours... from last night to today" Shikamaru furrowed his brows, "thats...sixteen hours... I think"

"Isn't that bad?"

"Well I doubt you were actually passed out for that long, you probably woke up then went to sleep"

"U-uh not to sound stupid or anything, but why am I here?" Naruto grinned stupidly.

"You don't remember?" Kiba raised an eyebrow

Everyone gasped and Naruto knitted his eyebrows together in thought.

"No, not really"

"Have you remembered _anything_?"

"No" Naruto lied

"Hn." Sasuke walked closer to the bed, "are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Sasuke looked him straight in the eye "Tell the truth"(1)

"I-I am" Naruto averted his gaze and stared at the bed sheets

"Stop, you're probably scaring him. I mean seriously, the way you look doesnt help it at all either." Kiba let out a small smirk

"Stop your blabbing, Naomi.(2)" Sasuke walked towards the door

"Are you guys leaving already?" Naruto frowned at them

"Visiting hours are almost over anyway, we will come back another day" Sasuke opened the door

"Yeah, well I guess we will see ya' later" Kiba hugged Naruto and headed for the door

"Don't think you have to get better in a hurry now" Shikamaru hugged Naruto and started leaving too

"I know, I know, you arent my mom! See you guys later then" Naruto grinned widely

"Oh and Naruto, call me later" Sasuke, Shika, and Kiba left the white room

Naruto dropped his gaze to his hands.

_Why can't I remember anything?_

**That's my doing**

_Why?_

**To protect you child. If you remembered those events you would not function properly.**

_Why should you care?_

**I need my vessel to survive for me to survive**

_Then maybe I should die so no one can worry anymore, you would be dead_

**If you did that, you would lose all your friends and those who love you**

_Like you understand how love works_

**You have no idea**

_What does that mean?_

_..._

_Kyuubi?_

_Kyuubi!?_

_Stupid fox._

Naruto looked up at the clock. That stupid bitch lied. Visiting hours were no where near close to over. He sighed and picked up the remote. He didnt really want to watch t.v., but there was nothing else to do. He clicked the button and black and white waves surfed the screen.

_Oh great, crappy cable._

Naruto turned off the t.v. and set the remote down.

_This sucks._

**(1)- From the Icon that I did not make :D**

**(2)- It was really a girl name used as a pet name from Fuzion Frenzy (awsome game) to put Kiba in his place**

**MUAHAHAAH I finally finished the chapter after like a bajillion days. I hope you guys are happy, but now I have to write it in the document editer . Oh well, at least I got this chapter out and it might take longer than usual to post up my new chapters. I have ideas for new stories, but have forgotten them at the moment. I might finish each story I make before writing a new one so nothing gets complicated. Anyway, I hope you have a good day :)**

**Shika: I was hardly in this chapter!**

**Me: Well duh, Naruto is like the main character. Besides, no one else got more spotlight than you.**

**Shika: -scoff- well I am waaay more important**

**Me: What makes you say that?**

**Shika: -whisper whisper whisper-**

**Me: Ohh you're bad**

**Shika: Real bad smirk**


	8. Blonde Angel

**LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG time before I updated. Sorry dodges flying objects**

**Anyway, I don't remember whats really going on so I'll just continue what's been going on in my head. -**

**Teme: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO UPDATE A LONG TIME AGO LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD!!**

**Me: D: Im sooorryy**

**Teme: Hmph, well I guess I'll just have to do something**

**Me: What D:**

**Teme: -Glances at block button-**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thats basically how it all went for weeks.**

* * *

Naruto stood by the large glass window. The lights of the night life shined up at him. This was no way to live. No one would want to live in a little box with no way out, minimal visiting hours, and some asshole staff. It didn't matter now. He just needed to get out, wearing the gown and all. It was very uncomfortable revealing his tan butt to the world. He wished that he could be home right now. Of all things, that is what he wished most, but it wasn't as easy as clicking his heels together and saying "There's no place like home." He was stuck. There were only two doors, one to the bathroom, and one to the hall. Only one lead to freedom, but there was no way he could get out that way. There was only one option left.

He watched his breath fog up the window. It was almost entrancing. Everything seemed to function so fluid. He wondered what it would've been like if they never met Sasuke Uchiha, never saw that poster, never left home. Would it have made a difference? Did all this really matter? No one even got paid yet. Was it just some stupid lie to get people to sign their lives away as slaves?

It didn't matter. He just wanted out.

He backed up slowly, the sound of his feet hitting the floor made a soft _Pat._ He started running forward. One foot after another. Until he met with the glass, and it shattered around him. He felt himself falling. The air rushed around him. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see how close he was to the ground, but he didn't hit the ground. He opened his eyes and looked around. He appeared to be in a _very _conveniently placed dumpster. The rest of the glass shards fell down around him, and got entangled in his hair. He looked ahead of him to see a man with blue hair staring at him. There were cuts on his cheeks, and glass on his clothes.

-- Kisame's POV --

Kisame yawned and stretched. He was on his long journey home, and was really exhausted. It wasn't easy working three jobs just to keep an uncomfotably small apartment. He already was having a bad day, and it seemed to keep getting worse. Nothing ever went right, ever. He figured it was some karma thing, but he didn't remember ever doing anything so bad that he had gotten years of bad luck. Maybe he broke a mirror, or something.

He was a cashier by day, janitor by the afternoon, and a chef by night. By the looks of it, he should be living somewhere nicer and cleaner, but it didn't turn out that way for him. He was lucky to land those jobs, because no one would hire a fish/man. He probably could never get out of the apartment, unless he got a really well paying job, or won the lottery, which was very unlikely. He knew a guy who knew a guy who asked for a favor from a guy and he landed up with shelter, but that was kind of it.

He was passing the hospital now, it was very well kept. He didn't have any good memories from there. All his family died in that hospital.

He scoffed and kicked a rock. _Crash. _He looked up to see a beautiful blonde falling from the sky. It seemed as if an angel came down to help him. Well, it seemed. Glass showered him and the blonde fell in a dumpster.

_Well, that was a very conveniently placed dumpster._

The blonde stared at him with gaping blue eyes. He should help him.

--Anyway--

Naruto didn't know what to think at this moment. He saw the blue man, and the blue man saw him. That's all he knew for sure right now. Before he could register anything, blue arms grabbed him and held him bridal style. Glass shards dug inside him.

_Fuck. This hurts._

"Uhmm.." The blue man seemed speechless

"..." He didn't have much to say himself

"I'll get you home...where do you live?"

"..." Naruto felt his eyes droop and only remained concious for the next few seconds.

_Shit..._

The man just walked towards his crappy apartment in hopes of finding out where this blonde...angel...blonde...angel...blonde angel lived. He took casual steps as if nothing had happened. As if he wasn't having a horrible day and then found a blonde jumping out of a hospital window, and having to carry him bloody, and unconcious, all the way home. Yeah, his day couldn't get any worse than this. He was sure of it. There was no way out of it, unless he left the blonde, but he couldn't do that! He had morals, and kept to them! However, he could take a chunk out of his paycheck, and make everything worse. This blonde angel, whoever he was, was nothing but trouble at the moment, and he had no use of him.

There was no use in arguing with himself. He had to take him home, nurse him, and get him to his home. If only he didn't live in a nice big shithole. Everything would be a whole different story then. He wouldn't have to worry about being embarassed, or that the little blonde doesn't find him to live up to his expectations, and be very cruel to him. He could be just like the others. Oh well, he didn't have much choice now, he was outside the building now. He opened the door and went in the creaky lobby. The hotel manager Kakazu eyed him, and the blonde, wearily.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing." Kisame walked up the wooden stairs

"Don't give me that shit, you're lucky I let you stay here!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just don't go raping him now, I don't need a criminal record on my hotel."

Kisame opened his apartment door and layed the blonde on the small bed. It was really, really bad in here. Nothing but roaches could live here, and they did by the way. He locked the door and turned on the dim light. He went into the bathroom, turned on the faucet, letting out dirty brown water, and brushed his teeth. Kisame bared his teeth and did a growl. He was fearsome, right? He sighed and snuggled on the chair.

_That blonde angel will most definitley be nothing but trouble._

**Few, that took forever. Well, I'm not updating every day, maybe every week, or every couple of days.**

**I'm just glad I got this chapter up. I have a new writing style, I guess. So many commas. X-X**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, and there will be more coming up.**

**And everyone should know, I love my teme -**


	9. Not Fair

**YAY! Recent update! Hoorah! Hoorah!**

**This may be a little misleading, but it's NOT going to turn into a KisaNaru fic. :P**

**Teme: It better not :**

**Me: It wont DX**

**Teme: If it does I will kill Kisame and block you**

**Me: nooooo D:**

**Teme: hmph**

**Me: Why do you hate Kisame?**

**Teme: Because I do**

**Me: D:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters :O**

Naruto woke up to the smell of food. He cracked open an eye. Why must it be morning? He got up and stretched. His body ached and pained. Naruto looked at his arms and tried to pick out the glass. All he did was bloody up his fingers.

_Stupid glass, always having to get stuck._

**That's what happens when you jump out of a window.**

_Did I ask you?_

**Doesn't matter. Anyway, you should really get home, or you'll be in trouble. Unless you want to stay with this...guy.**

_Why would I want to do that?_

**Oh, I don't know. He just took you out of a _very_ conveniently placed dumpster, and carried you all the way to his house.**

_Well, I didn't ask him to. He did it on his own. I shouldn't have to like someone for that. I don't even know him._

**Ungrateful little bitch.**

_Don't talk to me like that. _

**Don't make me come over there.**

_You're stuck in a little cage, what can you do?_

**Wanna find out?**

_Bring it on._

**coughslutcough**

_WHAT?!_

**You heard me.**

_Aww I oughta!_

_..._

_Kyuubi?_

_Stupid fox._

Naruto continued to pick at the glass. The shards seemed like burning matches that were buried deep beneath his skin. Kisame walked in with a pan.

"Breakfast is ready" Kisame motioned him towards the kitchen.

Naruto followed slowly, being unsure of the blue mans intentions. Kisame set down two plates and took a seat. Naruto sat down and picked at his food, while Kisame ate like a wild beast. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, until Kisame couldn't handle the awkwardness any longer.

"I'm Kisame"

Naruto looked at the blue man, "Kisame.."

"What's your name?"

Naruto pondered if he should reveal his identity for a couple of minutes, before he decided it was harmless. "I'm Naruto."

"Naruto? That's a nice name." Kisame smiled

"Yeah, I guess"

"May I ask why you jumped out of the hospital window?" Kisame finished his last few bites

"I wanted out" Such a simple answer, yet it explained everything.

"I see"

"Yeah..."

"So, uh, where do you live?"

"Why?"

"Well, I have to take you back."

"What if I don't want to go back?"

"Where would you live?"

"I could live right here."

_Shit. This blonde was going to be trouble._

"But you don't even know me"

"Yes I do, your name is Kisame. That's plenty well enough."

"You don't know what I could turn out to be"

"What do you mean?" Naruto stared at Kisame with uncertainty

"Like, I could be a murderer or something"

"Doubt it"

"Why"

"You seem to whimpy to take on a fly"

"WHAT?! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, IF I WANTED TO!"

"Suuuure"

"Don't doubt me"

"Too late" Naruto cheerfully walked off to the bed.

Kisame sighed and cleared off the dishes, then went to the bed to see what this pain in the ass was doing. Naruto was on the bed flipping through channels on his extra small tv.

_Stupid apartment. Why does it have to be so small and shitty?_

Kisame sat on the bed next to Naruto. Naruto was feeling very uncomfortable. The bed was barely big enough to fit the both of them. Kisame's feet went over the edge, and he had to get in an uncomfortable position to not fall off. It wasn't even the size of a twin. It was tremendously smaller, as if it was built for a toddler. The only good thing about it was that it was very comfortable.

"Do you have to sit right next to me?" Naruto tried to shift away, but it was useless

"Where else would I sit?"

"You can sit on the chair"

"Well I'm not going to, its my apartment"

Naruto eventually became used to this person sitting behind him. The t.v. was extremely uninteresting, as the channels were mosty fuzz and white noise. He closed his eyes and snuggled a little closer to the nice warmth. Kisame, being completely unaware, was shocked when he felt Naruto get closer. He stared, irratated, at the blonde for a minute, but he decided to let it slide this time. He played with the golden locks, and Naruto fidgeted and let out a small mew. Kisame found this very cute.

_Maybe he wont be such a pain after all. If he just learns his boundaries, and adapts to the rules, this could work out._

Kisame continued to stare at the tv, when the door slammed open and a certain little pest walked in.

"What's up Kisame? I went to the store and-...Whats this?" Itachi stared at the figure of a little blonde in the caress of the blue man

"I found him on the street, he looked like he needed a home." Kisame thought of a lie, but it was competely useless

"Strange, there are hundreds of hobos and you choose this one? I think not. This little blonde belongs to my little brother." Itachi bounced to the kitchen happily

"W-What? Theres no way! How would you know?"

"I know everything my brother does, hes not very secretive" Itachi unpacked some groceries

"But he never mentioned belonging to anyone"

"Tsk tsk tsk Kisame, messing with Uchiha property? Do you want me to tell my brother you have him? Things could get messy." Itachi smirked and put some things in the cabinets.

"No!I wasn't doing anything, I swear!" Kisame shook his hands in a "it's not what it looks like fashion"

"How can I believe you Kisame? You have lied to me in the past" Itachi let out a playful frown

"I swear on my life, I didn't"

"Hmm, ok!" Itachi continued to put away the groceries

Kisame let out a small sigh. He always had to get in trouble. Stupid Uchiha, owning the blonde wasn't fair at all. The blonde came to him, and wants to stay, Sasuke shouldn't be able to take him away.

Itachi finished with the groceries, and walked by Kisame.

"You aren't in love with this little blonde, are you?"

Kisame didn't know what to say. He didn't really know this guy, but he seemed to lighten up his morning, even though he was a bit annoying. There was the saying "love at first sight" so why couldn't this be any different?

"Hm, well either way he will have to go home sometime" Itachi went into the bathroom

_Couldn't a poor little shark keep a beautiful angel? It wasn't fair._

**Aww poor Kisame. This chapter seemed to drag on, and it looks like there was a missing chapter where Naruto and Kisame got to know each other better, or something. Teehee. :3**

**Well, I would like some niice reviews and stuff. :D Please.**

**Teme: If you want reviews, you have to update!!**

**Me: I am, I am D:**

**Teme: You better**

**Next chapter soon!**


	10. Returning the goods

**Ugh teme wants me to have Sasuke shoot Kisa!**

**I can't do that! I love kisa! :(**

**What a meanie!**

**Anyway, this is going to be kinda off a little because i havent written for this story in a long time.**

**Hopefully you will enjoy it**

**:D**

* * *

Kisame stared blankly at the t.v., until the image burned into his eyes. Time seemed to pass by so slowly. He was a little grateful because he wanted as much time with the blonde as he could get. There could never be enough time. If Itachi didn't have to come in and mess everything up, they could've lived happily. Well, he was jumping to conclusions there, but it was a possibility. Yeah, blue skin and blue eyes sitting on the beach. That would be nice. _Oh well. I'd better get him back before they suspect something, or Itachi tells them. They would surely have his head._ Itachi. Itachi was a pretty cool person when you got to know him. He had his random and sparratic moments, but he always gave Kisame free food. That was nice. Kisame got back to reality.

"Hey little one," Kisame nudged Naruto, "we have to get going."

"Unnnnggghhh. Where?"

"Back to the Uchiha estate."

"I don't wanna go back." Naruto hid his face under a pillow.

"That's too bad, we have to go now." Kisame pulled the pillow away and dragged Naruto to his feet.

"I don't have to go back, you can't make me." Naruto jut out his jaw, and made a little pout.

Kisame let out a chuckle at this sight. He was acting very childish, and a little cute.

"Come now, or I'll put you back in the hospital."

Naruto grumbled and followed Kisame. He didn't want to go back to Sasuke's place, but it was better than the hospital. Anything was better than that mind blender. As they walked downstairs to leave the motel or hotel or whatever it was, they saw who Kisame would rather have not. That stupid blonde brat Deidara who had an annoying verbal tick. _Un un un un un. _That was all he said. It drove Kisame to the point where he wanted to drill his ears. It wasn't even cute, well at least _most_ people didn't think so. Only Sasori did, and Sasori, well he was just as crazy as Deidara.

"Where ya goin?" Deidara placed himself in Kisame's path.

"To the Uchiha's." Kisame stepped around Deidara.

"Returning stolen property?" Deidara gave a little smirk.

"It's none of your business."

"Then you wouldn't mind me having a little fun with the toy?"

Kisame turned around and punched Deidara in the face. He picked Naruto up and ran as fast as his legs could, before Deidara called out Sasori. He shoved them both in the car, and drove off.

"What the hell was that about?!" Naruto asked with a little fear in his eyes.

"Nothing." He kept it plain and short.

_A toy. Is that all that anyone sees of me? A toy._

**Worrying about yourself again?**

_What do you mean?_

**All you have been doing is worrying about yourself.**

_No I haven't!_

**Yes, you have. _You_ didn't want to go back to the Uchiha's, _you_ wanted to get out of the hospital, and _you_ wanted to stay with him. Did you ever wonder what he was thinking?**

Naruto pondered this for a bit. He did not want to worry about things right now so he rolled down his window and stuck his head out. He liked the way the wind felt when it flickered over his cheeks and cooled his eyes. It was like a mothers touch, caressing his face. He stuck his whole head out now. All he needed to do was stick his tongue out, and he was a dog. A dog. Kiba. Kiba would like it. He was scared for Kiba. He didn't know what was going on, and what Sasuke did to him. Stupid Sasuke, he cheated them all, abused them, and is just an arrogant, lying, cheating ass. He should've been the one in the hospital instead of Naruto. It wasn't fair at all. Nothing was.

He stared at the blue face concentrating on the road. He looked into the fishy eyes, and opened the window to his soul. He wanted to know what he was thinking so badly, but he couldn't pry it out of him. He finally decided to strike up conversation.

"Are you going to tell me what was happening with that person?"

"What?" Kisame got startled when he was pulled out of his trance.

"You know, when you punched that blonde guy in the face."

"Oh, well his boyfriend, Sasori, is a drug lord that owns a couple shitty chain hotel things, and he is a friend of the cops and is part of a mini mafia group that thinks they can do whatever the hell they want."

"...Interesting." Naruto was a little glad they were far away from them right now.

"Yeah, but don't let that get you down. They were at a war with the Uchiha clan for years and battled it out to see who would come out on top, until Itachi joined the ranks of the mafia and then it just settled down." Kisa stated so matter-of-factly.

"Well why don't people do that all the time, you know, have someone stay with the other group so that they can't hold a prejudice against them?" Naruto went into thought.

Kisame had a half smile and said, "People wont always work like that, kid."

"Well that's stupid."

"You're telling me."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Naruto glanced out the window to see some trees and an occasional bush, but kept staring at the blue skin. Soon, maybe too soon, they pulled up the long stretch of driveway, past the gates, to the mansion. Naruto wasn't as astonished as he was this time. It was bigger than Kisame's apartment, but it was too empty. He saw the doors, the windows, the bushes, the little shutters that he thought were ugly. He usually doesn't judge anything, but those things were hideous. Someone had to change them for sure. Two men came around the car and opened the doors for them. They both got out, and trudged to the door. When they got in, they were informed to go to one of the rooms that no one seemed to enter, or leave.

Kisame lead Naruto to the door, and slowly turned the handle. When the door opened they saw a warm looking room with Sasuke sitting in a large chair in the middle, and chairs around it that completed the circle.

"Come in, sit down." Sasuke said almost invitingly.

They walked over to the chairs and sat in the ones farthest away from the raven.

"Naruto, I was informed that you had ran away from the hospital when I went to visit. You had me worried."

"Yeah.." Naruto spoke softly and his voice trailed off.

"I was also told that a rather..._blue_ man took him home. What is your name, sir?"

"Kisame."

"So, Kisame, I would like to know what you were doing with the Uchiha property." Sasuke gave him a cold stare and pressed his lips into a firm line.

"I just took him in to get him healed and healthy. Itachi told me he belonged to you so I-"

"Do not speak of my brother. He is a shame to my family and is worth less than nothing."

"I was just-"

"Do not speak out of turn."

"You should be grateful I am returning Naruto! I could have just kept him and let him have a happy life!" Kisame gave a look of eternal hatered and despisement.

"You shall not tell a Uchiha how to behave! Naruto is mine, and you shall not speak his name! Only those within the Uchiha group can even look at him! I don't want your dirty, unspeakable life to spoil him! He is mine, and no one elses! Why would you even think about keeping him? You can't have him!" Sasuke rose and shouted with all his fury at the blue man. Naruto was able to sense a feeling of protection, and maybe a hint of hidden love, but that was probably just him hearing things.

"You despicable child!" Kisame jumped out of his seat and slapped Sasuke clear across the face. Sasuke could feel the sting slowly creep over his face, as it began to get hot.

Sasuke rose a fist and pounded it into Kisame's nose. A loud crack was heard and blood gushed out like a faucet. Kisame was taken aback, and took a few steps back to regain his composure. His face paled, and his eyes widened.

"Now you wonder why he would never want to be with a monster like you." Kisame stormed out of the room, got in his car, and drove off.

That left Naruto alone with Sasuke. That horrid, horrible Sasuke. Maybe. Perhaps he wasn't as evil as he seemed. Maybe. He was a curious person, and had more to do in actions, than to say. Well probably more bad things to say, than to do at all. Everytime he tried to do something good, he always ended up getting all frustrated and ruining the whole thing up. Naruto just hoped he was right thinking Sasuke was good.

Sasuke let out a steamed sigh as he pressed his hands on his cheeks. His one cheek was still hurt from when Kisame gave him a full face palming. The redness formed a hand. He gave Naruto a glance and seemed to struggle as if to figure out what to say. There was nothing to say, not now. Sasuke swallowed out all the bad thoughts and words, and concentrated on the good. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No" Naruto's voice was quiet and small like a mouse.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess."

"Are you scared?"

"A little."

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I wish I could tell you."

* * *

**Phew that was a long chapter!**

**It was just flowing out, I couldn't control it!**

**Anyway, it is oozing with emotion, and drama.**

**Poor Kisame, his nose is all hurt. :(**

**Kisa- It's broken D:**

**Me- I'm sorry .**

**Kisa- Why did you do that?**

**Me- I had to make Sasuke do something!**

**Sasuke- Heh.**

**Kisa- You shut up Uchiha.**

**Sasuke- I'll punch you in the nose again!**

**Kisa- hmph.**

**Anyway, I might update soon, and look out for a new chapter!**

**Review!**


	11. Secrets

**Teehee I was slacking a bit. At least my new chapter is here! :D**

**Don't kill me :D**

**Please**

**lol**

**Deidara- You should kill him, un**

**Me- :| why dont you shut up UN**

**Deidara- --Gasp-- --Is deeply hurt--**

**Me- e.o oh stfu**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ground, enduring the awkward silence. The air was stiff and the feeling tense. No one really knew what to say. It was as if Naruto knew what he wanted to say, but was not quite sure. He knew that he, himself, of all people, should be taking lead of the conversation, and of the moment. Maybe it was just the right thing to stay silent. Maybe.

"If I knew what?" Naruto lifted his eyes to look at Sasukes.

Sasuke stared into the blue abyss and thought about his reply,"Do you not know?"

"Uhm, no."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm not following."

"You are just trying to make this hard for me, arent you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sasuke sighed, and put his hands on his face. Naruto was totally clueless. He had the observation skills of an earthworm. He stared at the blonde hair falling down near Naruto's face. He stood, silent, and thought about it for a while.

"Well, I will not give away the answer. If you do not know, you will have to find out." Sasuke walked towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? You can't just walk away like nothing just happened here!"

Sasuke looked back at the frantic blonde, and smirked, then walked out the door. What an idiot.

Naruto stood by the chairs. He spotted the blood on the floor.

_Poor Kisame._

**Having a little love problem are we?**

_What are you talking about?_

**It seems to me that you don't know who to choose, the blue skinned defender, or the black eyed protector.**

_The wha- I have no idea what the hell you are talking about._

**I am sure you do. All of the stuff they are doing is just clouding your mind, and you aren't sure who you should be most grateful towards.**

_I am sure you are out of your mind. Why would I like any of them? That blue guy was just a temporary home, and Sasuke, well Sasuke is just plain insane._

**Maybe you have an insane temporary home fetish.**

_What the hell? Ok, now you're crossing the line._

**We will see about that.**

Naruto walked to the door, and opened it. He walked down the familiar hallway, and stood outside a familiar door. The door. His door. His hand rested on the door knob, and he slowly opened it. His eyes were greeted by Shikamaru and Kiba sitting on his bed.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted, and hugged him close.

Shika followed promptly.

"Where have you been?" Tears welled in Shika's eyes.

"Well....when I can breathe...I'll tell you." Naruto's back felt like it was breaking in half.

"Oh sorry." Kiba let go.

They all sat on the bed, and Naruto took a deep breath.

"Well, I was sick of the hospital so I jumped out the window into a very conveniantly placed dumpster, and a blue fish guy named Kisame came by and took me to his apartment that was owned by a Mafia leader guy, and took out all the glass from my body, and let me stay in his house for a while, and made me some food, then he was taking me home and punched some guy in the face, and then zoomed off with his car, then he came here and we went into this big room with Sasuke, and he interrogated Kisame, and they got all rough and in a fight, and Sasuke broke Kisame's nose, and he left, then Sasuke was trying to tell me something, but couldn't so I just came here and told you guys. No big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Kiba overreacted.

"You're overreacting." Naruto told him.

"That is an awful lot." Shikamaru stared at the cuts on Naruto.

"Well I am fine now so you shouldn't worry."

Kiba and Shika stared at each other, and then at Naruto. They stood up, and departed to their rooms.

"Why is everyone leaving me?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

This sucked. Really bad. He had just been staying at a mafia hotel, then been put through a competition between two helpers, and now hes sitting here, all alone. No one seemed to care now that he was back. That made him sad. Didn't they still miss him, even though he was there. When theres such a strong bond, that no matter how much you see them, you will always remember how much they have been gone. He wanted that between him Shika, and Kiba. Alas, he was still alone. Stupid hospitals. It was all that nurse's fault. Yeah, thats right. Stupid hospitals, and their weird tray meals.

He went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He looked gross. Really gross. His hair was greasy, his face dirty, and his cuts were pink and red. He turned on the water to the shower, and took his clothes off, and stepped in. It felt nice to get clean. The water washed away the grime from his body. Maybe the grime from his mind too. He could just sit in there for hours. The water felt pure, even though it was actually kind of gross because of the chlorine and other filtering chemicals in it, but that was alright.

He was almost in a trance when the door opened.

"Naruto." The voice called from the other side of the shower curtain.

"What are you doing! I'm trying to take a shower here!" Naruto tried to shift his figure so they would get a blob of a shadow.

"I want to talk to you." He pulled at the curtain.

Naruto screamed, and covered his body with the shower curain.

"What do you want?!" Naruto looked out to see Kiba, with a startled look on his face.

"I need to tell you something."

"You think now is the perfect time?"

"Well, why not?"

"Oh I don't know.. IM NAKED!"

"So?"

Naruto's eye twitched,"You have no shame do you."

"Nope."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"What do you want?" Naruto sighed.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't tell you right now."

"You went through all this trouble, tell me."

"Later, I mean you're naked." Kiba walked out and closed the dor.

_I could've sworn I locked that door in the first place. _He replacd the curtain to its rightful position, and finished his shower. He wrapped up in a towel, and went into his room to change. He did his daily get ready stuff.

Everyone had to tell him something, but wouldn't.

* * *

**I said rhetorical!**

**I don't know if I spelled it correctly.**

**Currently I am sort of in a fight with my friend, and another person is in it when they should stay out of it, and making a bigger deal out of it. Even though me and the friend are making up and stuff. I have no idea what her problem is. Whatever.**

**Anyway, I updated. :D**

**I hope you liked it.**

**:D**

**Review!**


	12. Impure

**Woohoo!**

**I am updating!**

**It isn't as regular as I am planning, even for like an update every two weeks.**

**Bah!**

**I need to be in the mood to write all the time!!!**

**Darn school!**

**When it is over I will update all the time, Kay?**

**:D**

* * *

Naruto went through the connecting door into Kiba's room with his hair still damp. He figured it would not matter if his hair was all wet because hair was hair, and it only mattered if you only dressed up real nice for the person, and then they would not be pleased with a less than exceptional looking you because they were used to you dressing real nice, and then you would feel bad because you were not dressed up to standards, and then there would be an awkward rift between you because they would start thinking you are not as pretty as you might seem because they do not know what you actually look like because you only dress up your best for them so they do not know what you look like underneath all that so if you did that, you would always have to dress up real nice for them because that is how you set up your relationship. Yeah. He looked around in the emptiness. Kiba was not there. Naruto grumbled and went to Shika's room. Darn Kiba had to be everywhere where no one could find him.

Shika and Kiba looked up to see Naruto entering the room.

"Hello Naruto" Shikamaru smiled.

"Hi Shika. Hey Kiba can I talk to you privately for a second?" Naruto gestured him to come to the door.

"Uhm, sure." Kiba went into Naruto's room.

"What did you want to tell me?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Come on! Just tell me!"

"It does not feel right anymore."

"But you went through all that trouble just to tell me!"

"It will be all strange now because the chance was given up."

"That is horrible logic!"

"Sorry."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!"

"How could you be so cruel?" Naruto faked some tears.

Kiba just rolled his eyes and went back into Shika's room. Naruto followed him. They all sat on the floor with their heads close together but their legs were all pointing in opposite directions, like in the movies.

"What happened while I was gone?" Naruto put his hands under his head.

"Nothing much." Shika took out a cigarette.

"WHAT THE HELL GET RID OF THAT!" Naruto threw it across the room.

"Ugh, I am too lazy to go get it, Kiba get it for me." Shika pleaded.

"No way, you should not smoke anyway."

Naruto gave Shika a look, and layed back down. "Do you think we would ever be able to get out of here?"

"Doubt it." Shika said in monotone.

"Probably not." Kiba sighed.

"Well that is just great," Naruto said sarcastically,"I am bored. Want to play a game?"

"Which one?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I do not know. There is like truth or dare, truth, would you rather, seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle..."

"Well we are a little short on people so we are kind of limited on those." Kiba yawned.

"Lets play truth, I am too lazy to get up." Shika said.

"Ok. Kiba, what base have you _actually _gotten with someone.?" Naruto grinned.

"What!"

"You heard me."

Kiba crossed his arms and looked away. "First."

"Thats it?! HAHAHAH!" Naruto erupted in laughter.

"As if you even got to a base Naruto." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Shika, do you have erotic fantasies?"

"Uhm, n-no"

"Liar!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay fine, sometimes, happy?" Shika scoffed, "Naruto...do you like Sasuke?"

"What? What kind of question is that!"

"It is a perfectly valid question, Naruto" Shika grinned.

"Why would I like our captor who nearly killed me?

"You like to get a little rough." Kiba laughed.

Naruto glared at him.

"Any day Naruto." Shika pointed at his imaginary watch.

"Hmph, maybe, and that is all I am telling."

"Lame. You know you do." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Kiba, what were you going to tell me earlier." Naruto smirked evilly.

"Hey, that is not fair!"

"It is perfectly valid."

"I am not going to tell."

"You have to."

"It was something...private."

"You can tell me in private."

"But then I would feel like it was forced, and I do not want that."

"Just saaaaayy it."

"I do not want to."

"Come on Kiba."

"I am not going to do it."

"Fine, who do you like."

Kiba did a headdesk, and walked out of the room. Naruto and Shika just sat there in awkwardness, and then Naruto went into the hallway to get some food. He was hungry, and needed to eat. He felt like having french toast with strawberries for some unknown reason. He walked down the long hallway, and went into the kitchen. There were way too many cupboards. He could hardly find a plate. There was no way he could ever figure this place out. He needed a map.

He looked for some paper, which he found in a big drawer. There were so many sizes and colors so he got a medium orange sheet. Then he had to find a pencil or pen. He looked everywhere but could not find one. That is when he spotted a case of pencils at the top of a refridgerator. One of the many. He was on his tiptoes trying to grab one, but he was too short. Whoever made this fridge must have been really tall. Naruto grabbed a chair, and grabbed the pencil, and put it all away. He drew an odd sketch of the kitchen and cupboards, and went through them all, and made notes of what was in them. After about two hours he had it all completed. He had to take a few bathroom, and snack breaks.

By the time he was finished, he was not even hungry anymore. He had filled up on snacks. At least he knew where to go next time. He started going through the halls again, and looked for Sasuke's room. No reason, just because. He seemed to have forgotten everything around here. Eventually he found a door that just screamed emo rich boy, and he opened it. Not to his surpise, his eyes met with Sasuke's. He was in bed wearing a blanket. From what he could tell, that was all he was wearing.

* * *

**Warning! Lemon! Warning!**

* * *

"Oh, um sorry!" Naruto started to close the door.

"Wait! Naruto, come here a minute." Sasuke gestured him to step inside.

"Uhm, okay." Naruto stepped inside.

"Lock the door."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Naruto locked the door.

"Come closer." Sasuke grinned.

Naruto did as he was told, and was now next to the bed.

"Naruto, I love you."

Naruto looked surprised, and the room seemed to still. He never thought that Sasuke would like _him_. Of all people! It was strange to even think that a billionaire milionaire person like him would stoop so low.

"Do you love me back?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blanked. He had no idea. Sasuke had nearly killed him, and was using him as a slave, yet he was so charming and good looking. He almost liked the abuse.

Naruto bit his lip, and Sasuke stared expectantly. "I-I guess."

"No, it is a yes or no question."

Naruto stared deep into the black abyss of his eyes. "Yes," he said, "yes I do."

Sasuke smiled, and slowly pulled him onto the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto slightly freaked out.

"Shh, do not worry, I am going to take care of you." Sasuke slowly took off Naruto's clothes while kissing him lightly on the lips and neck.

Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable and cold without his clothes, and next to Sasuke, but his lips send chilled electricity through his spine. He wanted to speak up, but Sasuke's intimacy kept him silent.

The blanket drooped, and revealed Sasuke's alabaster skin. It rubbed against Naruto's tan skin. It was a warm friction that felt good on Sasuke's tired muscles. He propped Naruto onto his hips, and put his tongue into Naruto's throat. His tongue felt the smoothness of his cheeks, and teeth. It was warm, and could not help but hint towards what would happen next. Sasuke rubbed his hands up and down Naruto's stomach, feeling the ridges of his muscles. He was lean, but not too buff. Just perfect.

Naruto was very inexperienced, and had no idea what to do. He was more worried about what to do with his arms, than to be enveloped by the pleasure. Sasuke seemed to know what to do though. He made him feel safe and protected. After a bit, he wanted to look like he knew some things so he slowly grinded on Sasuke's hips. He could sense the slight hinderance Sasuke had. Naruto almost grinned at the thought of surprising Sasuke.

Sasuke was using all his strength to keep himself from pounding into Naruto right then. He could feel the heat between his legs get longer, and he could not keep it at this stage for any more time. He lightly lifted off Naruto and went through the drawers. He came back with a bottle of lube. He put it on his hand, and spread it on his fingers. He layed Naruto down on his back, spread his legs, and positioned a finger near the opening.

"This may feel a little weird, okay?"

"Okay."

Sasuke put a finger in, and slowly moved it around. Naruto felt awkward. It was strange, but it felt good, and warm. It felt especially nice when he moved it left and right. It felt good, but not that good.

_Well, he does not seem so tight, maybe he is not a virgin. _Sasuke thought while he positioned the next finger.

"Here comes the next one."

He tried to push it in, and had a hell of a time. There it was. He was most definitely a virgin.

Naruto squirmed. It felt good before, but it kind of hurt now. Sasuke was scissoring and stretching him. It felt really odd, and slightly painful. Naruto may have been inexperienced but he knew that more was coming, and it would not be that great.

Sasuke was trying to savor what pleasure Naruto could have for now, but it was time for another finger.

"This will hurt a bit."

He got in another finger, and he could tell it did not feel that good for Naruto.

Naruto winced, and hissed in pain. He felt heat instead of pleausure. It was nearly all gone, and it stinged. It was a nuesance, but he could live.

Sasuke was moving the fingers in and out, and spreading them, and stretching them. He had to put one more finger in, and he knew it would hurt a lot more.

"Last one."

Sasuke forced the last finger in. Naruto yelped in pain. It hurt like a bitch. It burned, and felt like a million bee stings. He gripped the sheets, and pulled them. This did not feel good at all, and he was not sure if he wanted to go further than this. That is when Sasuke started searching for his spot. He felt around until he heard naruto groan a little. Sasuke could not help but smirk. He made Naruto _moan._

Naruto's breathing hitched. It felt good when Sasuke pressed there, and he knew Sasuke knew, but Sasuke liked people to feed his ego so he just felt around and acted like he had no idea. He had to force Naruto to say it.

"Nngh, Sasuke go back to the spot you were at before."

"Why?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"You know w-why."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Sasuke grinned.

"Ugh Teme j-just do it!"

"I am going to need a reason."

"B-because... you made me f-feel good." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke let out a little triumphant laugh inside. He went back to Naruto's prostate and pressed and rubbed. Naruto moaned, and closed his eyes. The pain was almost gone now, and this felt so good. He was not even hard before, but he was sure he was now. Eventually, Sasuke pulled his fingers out, and Naruto let out a whimper. It felt cold inside, and so alone. So lonely. He knew it would be refilled in a moment.

Sasuke put some lube on his member, and positioned in front of Naruto.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Sasuke asked a little impatient.

"Aren't you going to put on a condom?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a look of disbelief. Then he just went to it.

Naruto screamed, and clawed at Sasuke's back. It was too much at once. It hurt so bad. Sasuke kissed Naruto's head and neck to soothe him. He held his place so Naruto could get used to it. Naruto felt like he was going to die of a pain overload.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"I will be fine in a second." Naruto winced.

Sasuke held still until he could feel the muscles relax.

"Ok, I am ready." Naruto closed his eyes in fear and anticiption.

Sasuke slowly pulled out a bit, and pushed back in. Then, he pulled out further, and further until only his head stayed in when he did it. He tried to aim for Naruto's pleasure center.

Naruto felt sick, and it hurt so much. Then he felt Sasuke hit that spot, and a little tremor of pleasure throbbed. Sasuke kept hitting that spot over and over, until the waves of pleasure covered up the pain. Naruto moaned and arched his back. This felt wonderful, and he now knew why people did it all the time. He could not get enough of it either.

Sasuke put Naruto's feet on his shoulders. This made Naruto a little self concious because he did not want his feet to smell and then be next to Sasuke's face, but he got lost in pleasure soon after. Sasuke tried to focus on making this good for Naruto for now. Once he had it once, he would be addicted, and they could do other things later. He focused on that one spot that put Naruto in a bliss.

Naruto soon felt a warmth in his abdomen. He knew that he was coming close. _Oh shit! I am going to cum really early because its my first time. This is going to be so embarassing!_ Naruto tried to hold it in for as long as he could. For all he knew, Sasuke was not even coming close to finishing.

Sasuke was actually in the same situation, and he too was afraid of what Naruto might do. He decided to speed things up a bit for Naruto, and grabbed his member and started pumping.

Naruto was fighting as hard as he could to keep it inside. Then it all just came out at once, and splattered everywhere.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned.

This alone could have made Sasuke explode everywhere, and he did. Naruto felt a hot liquid fill in him. It was close timing.

They both sat there breathing hot and heavy. They were both a bit sweaty, and Naruto had no idea what happened next. Sasuke pulled out, and went into the bathroom. Now Naruto felt alone inside much more. It felt like he lost part of himself. The warmth was gone, and it did not feel nice. He sat up, and he felt the liquid slowly trickle out. He went into the bathroom, and saw Sasuke taking a shower. He decided just to wash up in the sink, and got dressed, then got out.

* * *

**Lemon over!**

* * *

He quickly went down the hall into his room, and layed on his bed. His thoughts were everywhere. He was not sure if he even loved Sasuke, and he was not sure if he loved anyone else, and he was not sure if he was ready to do that, and ack! It was a mess.

**_Who knew the little blonde would be so dirty?_**

_What do you want?_

**_Oh nothing, you little bottomer. Just dropping in to comment on your...skills._**

_I do not want your comments._

**_Who knew you would be on the bottom? Well, everyone knew. But it was surprising how well you fit when you are in the bedroom._**

_Oh be quiet!_

**_Hey, if I was human..._**

_Do not even go there!_

**_-chuckle-_**

Naruto sighed, and went into Shika's room where he figured Kiba, and Shika would be.

"Naruto," Kiba raised an eyebrow," where have you been?"

"Uhm, in the kitchen."

"For that long?"

"Yeah, I was trying to find things."

"Oh... Well we are playing truth again so sit down."

Naruto sat down, and quickly realized this was not the best choice. It hurt bad, but it was going to be even worse the next day. He knew.

"Shika, who would you strip for?" Kiba laughed.

"Ugh, I do not know, whoever paid for it I guess."

"Shaking your money maker, eh?" Kiba chuckled.

"Naruto, do you ever eat popsicles suggestively?"

"Haha, uhm I guess?"

"Not surprised." Shika muttered.

"Kiba, who do you like?"

Kiba sighed, and pulled Naruto into the other room.

"Look, I just wanted to say this somewhere else but...."

Sasuke opened the door, and held out a peice of paper. "You forgot this."

Naruto grabbed it, and Sasuke left. It was the map he had made, and it was a little ...dirtier than when he had made it.

Kiba looked at the paper, then at Naruto. "Look, I like you, but I do no think I can be with you."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I think you are just...impure."

* * *

**Phew! That took forever!**

**And I am really embarassed at some parts. **

**.**

**It wa really awkard. But hopefully you enjoy them!**

**It was especially long today, and you can be content for a while. **

**I should be writing again soon, and if I do not, YELL AT ME!**

**Otherwise, you will be missing out on some nice action ;)**

**Well, maybe.**

**I am not going to have some lemons every chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, it really took a lot of creativity to write. **

**Review!**


	13. Perfect

**Well, I am trying to get back in the habit of writing.**

**:D**

**Yay for you!**

**Naruto: It is about damn time!**

**Me: Hey, I am trying here.**

**Naruto: You use that excuse all the time.**

**Me: Do not make me bring Sai into this story.**

**Naruto: -gulp-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Now Naruto just felt completely dirty, and grimy. All he could think about now was his imperfections. It sucked. He tried to take a shower a couple times to get rid of his dirty feeling, but it would not go away. Everything about him seemed absolutely revolting. He stood in front of a mirror to wallow in his anguish. First things first. His hair. It was _way_ too blonde. It was almost as blinding as the sun, it always looked trashy, and who even liked blondes? His eyes. They were the worst color of blue, _ever_. They did not even show emotion, and they just looked like shit. His head shape, and jaw. Wow. If anyone could look like a deformed canteloupe it was him. His head was too small, and shrunken. His jawline was too soft, and small. Maybe it was too big. He had no idea what people liked. His nose. It was huge and mishapen. His mouth. It was overly thin, and not plump like the famous movie stars. He hated them. His scars. Well, he would rather not think about them.

Then his eyes moved downward to his bare skin reflecting in the mirror. His chest. It was so flat. He was supposed to have some big blazing pecs. His shoulders. They were too close, and too small. His stomach. He had a light showing of his abs, but it was supposed to be a bulging eight pack. He may as well have a big gut. His waist. He hated his waist _so _very much. It was too big, and his bones stuck very far outward. His arms. His biceps were moderately showing. His muscles liked to hide somewhere. He was supposed to have big lumps for biceps, but he did not. His forearms were extremely fat. They could feed a family of four! Not to mention his arms and hands were veiny. Ew.

His eyes lowered, and rested on a certain part. Well, he definitely thought it was too small. Not thick enough. His legs. They were scrawny chicken legs. Legs were supposed to be gleaming with definition, and maybe hairy to a certain extent, but he did not care about that. His leg, underarm, and facial hair basically never grew. He did not like hair that much anyway. His butt. It was too small, and flat. His skin. It was tan to say the least. It looked fake, and plastic. Horrendous. How could anyone like a freak like him?

Well, Sasuke loved him, and that mattered. He could not say that Kiba's opinion did not get to him though. His words inscribed his consciousness, and cut through him. Naruto made a face, it was sort of disappointed, and unsatisfied at the same time. He did not want to look at his body any longer so he got back in his dark blue boxer-briefs, orange cargo pants, and tight black shirt, and left the bathroom. He jumped on his bed face first, and felt the bed shake. _Eugh._

* * *

Sasuke was pretty pleased with himself, to say the least. He took the hottie with the body, the one who rebelled, the one who hated him, and nailed him. Hell yeah. Not to say Sasuke did not love him, but he was just pretty proud of his accomplishment, and would look into the sincere parts later. That crazy blonde was _his. _No one elses. Naruto belonged to him. Just like he planned. Just like it was supposed to be. He could care less about those other two, but they could prove to have some fun value later.

He got off his bed, and went through his drawer. After a bit of scrambling he found exactly what he was looking for. The perfect addition to his already perfect prize. Sasuke smirked, and let out an evil laugh. In his hand he held a collar with the Uchiha symbol on it.

* * *

Naruto was nearly asleep when he heard knocking at his door. _Aw, fuck._ He always had trouble falling asleep, and he was nearly there. Gosh darn the world. His life sucked for sure. He could have ranted about it for hours, but the knocking persisted. He went to answer the door.

He opened it, and saw Sasuke's face.

"Well shit." Naruto mumbled.

"Not happy to see me?" Sasuke let out a small fake frown.

"Did I say that out loud?" Naruto's cheecks were speckled with a light pink.

Sasuke just laughed and looked at him, "I have a present for you."

"Ooo! What is it?" Naruto looked at him eager.

"Well, if I give it to you, you have to promise to always wear it. Okay?" Sasuke glared at him a little.

"Yes, yes yes yes yes. Just give it to me!"

Sasuke grinned, and handed the collar to Naruto, who stared at it in confusion.

"What is this supposed to be?" Naruto looked at Sasuke incredulously.

"A collar for my little fox." Sasuke let out a small smirk.

"A collar?"

"You _are _mine now, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But?"

"Why would I wear it?"

"Because you love me. Besides you already promised to so you have to now."

Naruto sighed in disappointment with himself. Being so easily tricked, especially since he knew Sasuke now, but he _did_ promise. He put the collar around his neck, and Sasuke clasped it. Sasuke looked at him, and gave a grin of satisfaction. The dobe was his, and it was official. Actually, he almost liked it too much. Wild fantasies started to go through his head. His weak innocent uke waiting for him while wearing his collar as a symbol that he was Sasuke's and that Sasuke could do whatever he liked to him.

Stupid fetishes.

After a few minutes of adjusting, Naruto looked in a mirror. Well, at least it fit with his outfit.

"Alright my little foxy, I am going to go now. Be good."

"You do not have to treat me like a child." Naruto said irritated, but Sasuke was already gone.

Naruto decided to go meet his friends, and went into Shika's room.

Shika and Kiba looked at him, and saw the emblem. They were not happy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Kiba shouted at him.

"A-a collar." He felt awkward calling it that, but it was exactly that, a collar.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING IT?!" Kiba nearly chocked Naruto.

"You do not have to yell. I am wearing it because I promised Sasuke I would."

Kiba let out a long _long_ sigh. "Great, first he gets you in bed, then marks you, whats next?"

"Hey, do not act like he is doing whatever he wants to me. You know it is not like that." Naruto said sternly.

"How can you defend that asshole? And, honestly, he is. You are falling into his little trap so you will belong to him."

"How would you know?" Naruto was getting so very close to punching Kiba in the face.

"I know lots of things."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Maybe if you would get off your knees, and stop sucking his dick for a second, you would notice it too!" Kiba shouted angrily at Naruto.

"Okay, that is fucking it dickweed!" Naruto raised his fist.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Shikamaru yelled from the floor.

Naruto and Kiba bothed halted, and looked at Shika, both in surprise, and because he told them to.

"Listen, you two have been best friends since you were kids, you were always so close, and always loved each other. Now you are letting some guy get in between your friendship. You two, the ones who were once insepperable, are now trying to fight over him. All of this heartbreak, and devastation for what? A little revenge, and to have some guy as your boyfriend? You guys have fallen very low."

They both blinked at this long statement, trying to soak up the truths.

"Sasuke is not just some guy." Naruto stated irritatedly.

"Oh great, the little bitch is talking about his master again."

"Fuck you, Inuzuka!"

"Fuck you Uzumaki, oh wait you already have someone to do that."

Naruto raised his fist again, and Shikamaru went in between them, and kept them apart. Fuck this was complicated.

"Okay you two need to go to your own rooms, and stay there." Shikamaru grabbed them both, and started to drag them to their rooms.

"You are only going out with him because he ignores the fact that you are ugly and fat!" Kiba shouted, now near his door, being dragged by Shika.

"You are only mad I am going out with him because you wanted to fuck me first, and you are insecure that you will not find anyone to be with, dog fucker." Naruto crossed his arms, and glared.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He did not know what to say to that. It was all true, and it hurt.

Once Kiba was locked in his room, and Naruto was locked in his, thanks to the special key Shikamaru found, everything was quiet.

Naruto plopped on his bed, and thought about what Kiba had said. His eyes stung, and his heart dropped. He felt like crying. He never knew words could hurt so much. All he knew was that he wanted to be perfect, and not fat. There was only one way to do that. He got up, and walked into the bathroom, the cold tile chilling his feet. He opened the toilet lids, and shoved his fingers down his throat.

* * *

**Well, it was longer than I expected!**

**I hope you arent pissed at my sudden stopping, and please do not kill any of the characters.**

**I had Sasuke out of this one a whole lot. **

**Hm.**

**Anyway I liked it.**

**Naruto: You make me sound like a wuss.**

**Me: Well you are a frail lost person.**

**Naruto: Am not!**

**Me: Whaaatever.**

**Review!**


	14. Who is he fooling?

**Oookay! **

**Well I am going to _try_ to make this something long.**

**I am kind of running out of material.**

**Submit your ideas to me.**

**D:**

**:D**

**Sasuke: MUAHAHA **

**Me: What?**

**Sasuke: I have money, power, and now NARUTO.**

**Me: Well, I could have Kiba come to his senses and...**

**Sasuke: NO!!!**

**Me: :D**

* * *

Naruto raised his head, and stared at the ceiling. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his throat burned. He hated doing this, but he had to. It was all for them. He would do anything for them. He closed the toilet lids, and flushed. He opened the bathroom door, and looked at his reflection on the way out. He looked sick, but he ignored it. He walked through his room into Shikamaru's hoping Kiba would be there. He opened the door, and looked around to see Shikamaru sitting on the floor. He frowned, and Shikamaru turned his head towards Naruto.

"...?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wheres Kiba?"

"Look, I do not want any more fights going on around here."

"I wasn't going to fight."

"What were you going to do then?" Shikamaru glared.

"I wanted to apologize." Naruto lowered his voice.

"Hn. He is in his room."

Naruto started to leave, but Shikamaru spoke up. "Tread carefully, and choose your words wisely." He stared up at the ceiling.

Naruto nodded his head, and went through his room to the door joining his and Kiba's. He stared at the door for a bit, and raised his hand, and gently knocked. After a bit of silence, he thought maybe Kiba did not hear it, but with his super sensed hearing, he would have heard it. Naruto stood there for an awkward second, and then he started to get a bit annoyed. Kiba was ignoring him.

Naruto knocked louder this time to make sure Kiba could hear him. After a few seconds he heard a growl, and someone getting off a bed, and walking to the door. The door unlocked, and opened, revealing a very pissed Kiba. He glared at Naruto.

"What is it?" Kiba growled.

"I-I came to apologize."

Kiba's glare softened, and he lowered his eyes. He opened his door wider, and motioned Naruto to go in. Naruto walked in, and Kiba closed his door, and locked it. When Naruto heard the door lock, he jumped a bit. He was not sure exactly why Kiba would need to lock the door, but he would trust him.

"Look, Kiba, I did not mean what I said. I was just upset, and overreacted."

"I understand. I am sorry too, I just got a little overprotective of you. We have been friends for so long, I just felt threatened when I found out that Uchiha was invading..._you_." Kiba smirked.

"Kiba!" Naruto playfully punched Kiba's arm.

Kiba smiled, but his expression changed, and he started sniffing the air. He looked at Naruto quizically, and leaned forward while sniffing. Naruto leaned back a bit, not comfortable with this awkward situation.

"You smell like puke." Kiba stated bluntly.

"Way to kill a mood." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Inside Naruto was just about to jump out of his skin. He had forgotten to brush his teeth. Of all the things, he did not clean the evidence. Great.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I am fine."

"Then why do you smell like puke?"

_Aw crap. What if he figures me out._

**Well, it would be your fault first of all, and perhaps it may prove to be important.**

_If it was important, I am sure it would have started out with something better than, 'You smell like puke.'_

**He is just very...straight-forward.**

_However, not straight in the least. Hah._

**Developing a back-handed sense of humor I see.**

_What? I do not understand._

**Nevermind that now kid. Pay attention!**

"Naruto?" Kiba snapped his fingers at Naruto's face.

"Huh? Oh, hi."

"Hello, welcome back. Are you going to answer me now?"

"Well you see..." Naruto was a horrible liar. At least when it came to his friends.

"Yes?"

"I was...uhm...imagining Gai in a speedo." Naruto scratched the back of his head, and laughed sheepishly.

Kiba's face scowled in horror. "Never mention such things again!"

"I wont." Naruto laughed.

"Now what is the real reason?"

_Ugh, crap._

"I do not want to talk about it. Hey it looks like it is time for lunch." With that Naruto ran towards the door, and tried to open it, but found that it was locked.

"Shika did not unlock the front doors."

Naruto ran towards the joining door, and remembered it was locked too. He was trapped.

"I am not letting you out until you tell me."

----

Kisame lied on his bed. His nose was wrapped in a bandage, courtesy of Itachi. Itachi sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at the blue skinned man. Kisame let out a deep sigh, and reevaluated his situation.

_I think I maybe like that little blonde, but there is no way I could get near him with that Uchiha around. Maybe I can sneak him off without anyone noticing. Doubt it. What if Naruto did not want to leave. He did say that he never wanted to go back, but maybe it was just a rush of emotions. Fuck. This was all Sasuke's fault._

Itachi peered through Kisame's eyes. He could not see what Kisame was thinking, though.

"What are you thinking about?" A simple, and direct way to ask.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Kisame tilted his head towards Itachi.

"Are you thinking about that little blondie?"

Kisame just sighed in response.

"You know he is Uchiha property, right. You can not just go looking for him. If Sasuke finds you, he will kill you. Not that I would tell him you were going or anything. Just something to think about."

"I know, but I feel like I should go after him."

"What is the point? It may not even be worth it. You should just give up while you are ahead." Itachi nodded his head.

"Well I can not just deny what may be my happiness." Kisame frowned.

"Hn."

"You would not tell Sasuke if I was going, right?"

"Nope, I promise."

"Well, I am not going to give up! I have to get him." Kisame rushed out the door.

How wonderful. That stupid fishman would not take a hint if it grew legs, sat in his lap, and called him mama. Well He could not tell Sasuke he was going, he made a promise. Itachis eyes widened for a second, and a smirk took over his lips. He spotted a loophole.

----

"It is nothing, I promise!" Naruto stared deep into Kiba's eyes.

"Right. How am I supposed to believe that, Naruto?"

"You do not believe me?" Naruto lowered his lip, and it quivered.

"Hey! That is not going to work on me, mister!" Kiba shot daggers with his eyes.

"Hmph."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's just- I just do not want to say it."

Kiba pulled out a pen, and paper.

_What a conveniant bastard._

Naruto grabbed the paper, and pen. What was he supposed to write? '_I took everything you said very harshly so I became bulemic, and it is all your fault. -Love Naruto Uchiha'_ Naruto snorted. Kiba would probably kill Sasuke if he did that. Sasuke would probably kind of deserve it, though. He could be a total bastard, not to mention he almost raped Kiba. Actually, come to think of it, that should be a major factor he should have considered before even kissing the Uchiha. Damn it all! Naruto sighed, and with all the courage he could muster, wrote on the paper.

_I made myself do it._

Kiba took a look at the paper, and narrowed his eyes. He took the pen, and wrote back.

_I made myself do it._

_Why?_

Naruto read his response, and nearly scoffed. He always asked the right questions. He bit his lip, and wrote.

_I made myself do it._

_Why?_

_I feel fat._

Kiba eyed the words. Wonderful. He quickly scratched his reply.

_I made myself do it._

_Why?_

_I feel fat._

_Was this because of what I said? I am sorry, I did not mean it. You should forget it._

Naruto sighed. He had to blame himself. He wrote thickly.

_I made myself do it._

_Why?_

_I feel fat._

_Was this because of what I said? I am sorry, I did not mean it. You should forget it._

_No, it has nothing to do with you. I just want to get rid of this extra baggage._

Kiba glared at the paper. Naruto was such an idiot. He nibbled on the pen, and replied.

_I made myself do it._

_Why? _

_I feel fat._

_Was this because of what I said? I am sorry, I did not mean it. You should forget it._

_No, it has nothing to do with you. I just want to get rid of this extra baggage._

_Naruto, you are not fat. End of story._

Naruto pffted. Obviously, Kiba was saying that to cover up what he said. He wrote back.

_I made myself do it._

_Why?_

_I feel fat._

_Was this because of what I said? I am sorry, I did not mean it. You should forget it._

_No, it has nothing to do with you. I just want to get rid of this extra baggage._

_Naruto, you are not fat. End of story._

_Yes I am. Do not deny it._

Kiba set the paper down. There was no way he would argue in a note.

"Naruto, you may need to get some help.

"I am fine!" Naruto shot up.

"I am going to have to get a doctor or something."

"Look, you can not tell anyone, okay?"

"I do not think I can promise that."

"Kiba, you can _not_ tell anyone! Got it?"

"Okay, fine, just be wary of it, and do not do it again."

"Can I go to my room now?" Naruto lowered his voice.

"Okay." Kiba unlocked the door, and Naruto went into his room.

----

Sneaking into the Uchiha mansion was a lot easier said than done. Kisame was sitting on top of the great fence seperating the glorious Uchihas from the rest of Konoha. He wished someone had informed him there were spikes at the tips. Ouch. He scaled to the other side, and ended up falling all the way down. Lucky for him, a nice few thornbushes cushioned his fall. After picking out some thorns, he sneaked across the lawn to the edge of the estate. He followed the walls, and peeking through the windows all the way.

_I have got to find Naruto._

Kisame had gone through hell when he went back to his hotel apartment thing. Itachi, of course, was there waiting for him. He seemed a bit shocked to see Kisame's battered nose, but he made a makeshift bandage, and got Tsunade to fix it, for the most part. Things were still uneasy with Konoha, especially since they tried to steal Naruto, and destroy Konoha a couple times. Actually, it was specifically Itachi, and Kisame so the feelings were a little more condensed. There was no way Sakura would help, she probably would have ripped poor Kisame's nose off. They lived on the very outskirts of the village, because that is the only place where most of the population would not see them. Of course they were useful for attacks, and wars so Tsunade, and the council made sure they had liveable conditions so the Akatsuki would still help out. Of course they were not ones to really get into apologizing, but it was recognized.

Anyway, Itachi took care of Kisame, and made sure that nothing touched his nose, unless Kisame was not being cooperative, then maybe a slight punch would reach it. That would usually end up in Kisame crying, and begging him to stop, while spewing out information. Itachi wanted to know everything about what happened. It was quite annoying, actually. However, Kisame eventually spilled the whole scene to him. Itachi just sat there going over his information, and it drove Kisame mad, but he lived. After a talk with Sasori, and pissing his pants later, he was free of all danger.

Now he was back in its face. He cautiously turned a corner. For such a rich family, and large area, they did not have many guards. Actually, he did not think he saw any at all. They were all probably on lunch break. Yeah, that was it. The most likely cause was that the Uchiha family thought they were so powerful that they could keep any intruder out. That was probably true, but it was still hot headed of them.

Kisame walked in what seemed like a maze. He looked in window after window, but did not find the blonde. Actually, most of the rooms were empty, and looked untouched. Eventually, he came to a window with a brown haired kid, with red markings on his cheeks. Kisame knew he was close, and looked into the next room. The unmistakeable blonde hair shone from the bed. He put his hand on the window.

"Naruto."

* * *

**Yay! **

**Well that was a bit longer, and cooler.**

**I have some kind of story plotness now! Yay!**

**Hopefully I can be updating soon, again.**

**Sasuke: You say that all the time.**

**Me: Shut up you D:**

**Sasuke: You are too stupid to come up with your own ideas.**

**Me: Oh Kiiiiibaaaa.**

**Sasuke: I am sorry! Sorryyy!! Sorryyy!!**

**Me: :D**

**Review!**

**If I do not get a review, I will not update.**

**Sorry.**


	15. Forced Information

**Woohoo! This story is getting updated!**

**Hmm. **

**I am thinking of ways to do this.**

**It will be fun!**

**Yay!**

**Kisa: What is gonna happen with me and Naruto?**

**Me: You will find out!**

**Kisa: Well I must know now!**

**Me: Noope :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kisame put his hand on the cold window, and looked at the teen that was flopped on the bed. This is the reason he came here, the reason to keep moving. He would not stop now. He knew it was dangerous, but this was worth it if he got Naruto. Maybe things could turn out better for the two of them. Now he just had to get him out. He knocked on the window lightly.

"Naruto." Kisame whispered.

Naruto raised his head, and looked over towards Kisame's direction. He got up, and walked to the window, and opened it.

"Kisame, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came to see if you wanted to get out."

"O-oh, uh, yeah I just need to-"

"Whats that?" Kisame asked motioning towards the collar on Naruto's neck.

"This...it is a...collar, I guess."

Kisame glared at the Uchiha symbol.

_Just a collar? What an idiot._

"It would be best if you took that off, there could be some kind of tracking device in it."

"I promised Sasuke I would keep it on." Naruto clutched his collar.

"You are going to have to take it off, or you can not come with me."

Naruto sighed, and took off the collar. He set it on his dresser.

"Kay, now be quiet, and come outside."

Naruto slid open the window, and carefully crawled out. When he made it out, he shut the window. Before Kisame could instruct him what to do, Naruto jumped on him, and gave him a big hug. He released the blue man, and stepped back.

"O-kay, well now we have to get out of this maze thing, and crawl over the fence, and run to my car, and drive back." Kisame listed.

Naruto nodded, and they turned to sneakily run out. Their feet stamped into the green grass, and they turned the corner. They both stopped in their tracks, and nearly had a heart attack. Right in their way was Sasuke Uchiha, and a few of his guards.

"What is this we have here?" Sasuke eyed them over.

"It is not what it looks like!" Kisame put his hands up.

"I thought I told you he was mine. He does not want you."

"I-I-"

"Guards, take him to the room. I guess I will have to teach him a lesson." Sasuke crossed his arms, and the guards grabbed Kisame, and took him off.

"Wait! Sasuke it is not his fault! Don't hurt him!" Naruto shouted.

"Get inside." Sasuke ordered.

"Sasuke listen, he just wanted to help me. I was the one who did this."

"Get inside." Sasuke said with more force, and walked off.

Naruto felt uneasy about the whole thing. He did not want Kisame to get hurt, but there was really nothing he could do. He crawled through his window again, and lied on his bed. This was going to be horrible, and it was all on his conscience.

_Why wont Sasuke believe that Kisame just wanted to help me, and leave him alone?_

**Well obviously he is very possessive, and wants what is best for you.**

_Kisame was nice! It is not like he was bad for me._

**You never know. All you know is that you have it good with Sasuke.**

_You make it sound like you want me to be with Sasuke._

**I never said that, I just notice things.**

_What is it that you are noticing that I am not?_

**Sasuke wants you all to himself. It is very simple really.**

_You make it sound simple, but I doubt it really is._

**I just think you are too dense to realize anything.**

_WHAT?!_

**I am just fooling around, silly. I just hope things do not turn on you.**

_What do you mean by that?_

_..._

_Kyuubi?_

_Kyuubi?????_

_Damn it._

**----**

Kisame was dragged through the grass, and brought inside the house. The house was too big, and he was so confused. He was brought along a hall, and went downstairs. He got thrown into a chair, and strapped down. The room was dark, and looked like a basement. There were chains on the wall, some weapons, and other things he could not see. Soon Sasuke strolled down the stairs, locked the door, and stood before Kisame.

"Were you planning on running away with my Naruto?" Sasuke looked at Kisame coldly.

"N-no I was just-"

Sasuke punched Kisame, right in the middle of his cheek, hard.

"Do not lie to me."

"I'm not I-"

Sasuke rubbed Kisame's bandaged nose gingerly.

"Now, tell me the truth. Were you going to run away with Naruto?"

"Y-yes."

"Hm. Why were you going to do that?"

"..."

"Answer me."

Kisame just fidgeted in the chair.

"I said answer me damn it!"

Sasuke punched Kisame square in the nose. Kisame swore he heard it crack again, blood dripped from it, and he clenched his eyes shut as they started to water.

"I-I wanted to make him happy."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Hn. You think you are better than me?"

"No of course not!"

"Liar!"

Sasuke went off to the other side of the room, and came back with a roller tray. He held up a scalpel, and quickly sliced Kisame's bruised cheek. Kisame groaned in pain, and a few more tears fell.

"What did you do to him when he was with you?" Sasuke hissed.

"I just took out the glass, and fed him. That is it."

Sasuke slowly cut Kisame's clothes off. "Somehow, I do not believe you."

"That is all I did! I swear!" Kisame really started crying.

Sasuke started tracing the scalpel around Kisame's body. "Hn. Why did you come back?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke dug the scalpel deep into Kisame's stomach.

"Why?!"

"I don't know!"

Sasuke dug deeper, and started cutting around.

"I wanted to protect him!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and took the scalpel out.

"Who would you be protecting him from?"

Kisame bit his lip a bit. He was not sure how to say this without getting hurt in some fashion.

"Well?!"

"Y-you."

Sasuke glared, set the scalpel down, and picked up a pair of pliers.

"Do you think I am a danger to him?"

"I know you would never do something bad in front of him!"

Sasuke pinched Kisame's nipple with the pliers, and squeezed. Kisame whimpered in pain.

"That was not my question."

"You would not try to hurt him."

Sasuke twisted the pliers, and pulled. "I will rip it off."

"Y-yes! I think you are a danger to him."

Kisame's breath hitched when Sasuke let go. His blue nipple was hazed with a light rosey color. However, Sasuke opened the pliers, and positioned it around Kisame's nose.

"Do you want to have sex with him?"

"W-what?"

"Naruto! Do you want to have sex with Naruto?"

"No, its not that-"

Sasuke squeezed the pliers shut, and twisted Kisame's nose. Blood squirted, and bubbled. Kisame cried out in pain.

"Do you want to have sex with my Naruto?"

"Y-yes."

"Say it."

"I want to have sex with Naruto."

"Hn." Sasuke let go, and looked at Kisame. "Do you want to die?"

"No of course not!" Kisame started pulling against the restraints.

"I think you do, otherwise you would have complied willingly throughout. Any person who wanted to live would not have let it progress this far."

"No I want to live!"

"If death is your wish, then I will happily grant you it." Sasuke picked up the scalpel, and toyed with it around Kisame's jugular vein.

"N-no I don't want to die!" Steaming tears poured down Kisame's face.

Sasuke smiled, set the scalpel down, and turned away.

"One last question. Do you love Naruto?"

"W-what?"

"Do you love Naruto?" Sasuke turned around.

"No."

Sasuke frowned. "I told you not to lie." He picked up two nails, and a hammer from the tray. He positioned one on one of Kisame's testicles. "I suppose you will have to learn your lesson."

"No wait! Don't do that!"

Sasuke raised the hammer.

"Wait! I will answer your question!"

Sasuke looked Kisame in the eye.

"Y-yes I l-love Naruto." Kisame sniffed. He had been crying nearly this whole time.

"Hn. I see. Well, you still messed with Uchiha property even after I told you not to. I still must punish you."

----

Naruto had been on his bed for what seemed like forever. All he could think about was what was happening to Kisame. The poor guy had come to rescue him, and was now somewhere with Sasuke, who became crazy when someone even said Naruto's name.

_Maybe it was not the best idea being with Sasuke. I mean I will hardly get any freedom, and this all started out as a maid job. Seriously. Not to mention he landed me in the hospital, and nearly raped Kiba. What was I thinking?_

Right then Naruto heard someone unlock his door, and the door opened. He moved his head to see who it was. Sasuke walked through the doorway, and stared at Naruto.

"What did you do to Kisame, is he okay?" Naruto bolted upright.

Sasuke ignored him. "As I remember, you were not wearing the collar I gave you, and you are not now. You promised you would wear it."

Naruto felt towards his neck to find the collar _was _gone. He had taken it off because Kisame said so.

"As you should know, breaking promises does not come without consequences. I will have to punish you."

"What?"

Sasuke moved towards the bed, and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I did not mean to!"

"It is too late for that." Sasuke pulled Naruto out of his room, and into Sasuke's room.

He pushed Naruto onto his bed, and locked his door.

* * *

**Woohooo!**

**Oh noz, what will happen to Naruto?**

**You will find out next chapter.**

**Teehee.**

**Sasuke: I sound like an asshole freak in here.**

**Me: You are. :D**

**Sasuke: No I am not!**

**Naruto: Yeah, you are.**

**Sasuke: Shut up, dobe! What would you know?**

**Naruto: Nyeah! :P**

**Me: :D**

**Review!**


	16. Pain

**Teehee!**

**Only 31 days since my last update! Hoorah!**

**Well, I do have school and things, and I never feel like writing.**

**Oh well. **

**This chapter will have a nice twisted lemon! Maybe!**

**Naruto: Nooo! D: What did I do to deserve this?!**

**Me: The people wanted more!**

**Naruto: It is not fair!**

**Me: More lemons= more reviews!**

**Naruto: Cruelty!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke walked over to his closet, and brought back handcuffs. He hastily cuffed Naruto to the headboard and footboard.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto screamed in a frantic voice.

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. "The question is, what were _you_ doing?"

"It was just a collar first of all, and why the hell were you making me wear a COLLAR!? Am I just a pet to you?" Naruto pulled against his restraints.

"You obviously can't listen or obey. First it's the collar, then what?"

"Oh my god! You have some real issues, you know. It is a collar, it has no deeper meaning."

"Not to you, but to me it does."

Sasuke went back to his closet, and returned with an armload of things. Naruto tried to figure out what they were, but Sasuke tied a bandana around his eyes.

"Sasuke, just let me go. I promise not to "disobey" you again."

"Oh no. I can't trust you. You earned your punishment, and you will recieve it." Sasuke broke out in a tight smile.

Sasuke took a large pair of scissors and cut off the clothes that covered Naruto's supple flesh. Naruto squirmed, and continued to pull against his restraints. Sasuke pulled the cut clothes out from underneath Naruto's body, and threw it on the floor. He took the scissors and ran it down Naruto's stomach, and stopped just above Naruto's pubic bone. Naruto could feel the cold metal stabbing his skin, and feared the worst. Sasuke playfully ran the scissors across Naruto's member, and held it between the blades of the scissors. Naruto's blood ran cold, and his breath hitched.

Sasuke smiled. "Haha, I would never do that to you my sweet."

Sasuke threw the scissors to the side, and played with Naruto's member, until it was completely hard. He chuckled, and unzipped his fly. He pulled out his own member through the fly, which was already rock solid, and positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance. He thrust himself in as far as he could go, as hard as he could. Naruto's scream of terror was muffled by his scream of pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his body shuddered. Pain was radiating throughout his body, and he felt the worst he ever felt in his life. He could feel a hot liquid moving inside him, and it made the rips and tears sting. All he could do was sit there, take it, and cry. Sasuke continued to thrust in and out as fast, and hard as he could. He was maximizing pleasure for him, and pain for Naruto.

After an agonizing time, Naruto was begining to adjust. Sasuke took notice, and pulled out. He wanted to make sure Naruto learned his lesson. He grabbed something, which Naruto wish he knew what was. Sasuke pushed it inside Naruto, and from what he could tell it was some ball on a stick. Sasuke smirked, and pushed the slider* forward. Spikes came out of the ball, and tore through the muscle, and skin of Naruto's insides. Naruto screamed out a scream filled to the brim with pain and horror. Tears were flooding down his face, and blood was pouring out. Sasuke pulled the instrument out, and forced it back in again, slicing up everthing in his way.

"STOP! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!" Naruto tried to move away from the torture device, but it was no use.

Sasuke continued to rape him with this object, and blood continued to flow. Soon Naruto was feeling light headed. Sasuke pushed in the device as far as it would go, and grabbed some other things.

"I have been thinking, and I want you to be more fun so I am adding these things just for you." Sasuke lifted Naruto's blindfold.

Everything flooded into Naruto's vision, and the sight of blood staining everything around him made him woozy, and a blurry image of Sasuke holding what seemed like a gun-like object frightened him. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto's face, and held the gun onto Naruto's chest. Sasuke smirked, and turned it on it's side, and pressed the trigger. Pain shocked Naruto from his nipple. Sasuke had peirced Naruto's nipple, with a peircing gun no less. Naruto hissed in pain because the pain he was feeling was definitely unnecessary, and Sasuke was doing it all wrong by using a gun. Then Sasuke moved it to the other nipple, and pain radiated from it too. Sasuke fitted barbells into Naruto's new peircings. Sasuke let the image sink in, and smiled at his work. Then he started moving down, and held it near Naruto's member.

"No, don't do that!" Naruto could feel the heat from his tears burn down his cheek.

Sasuke held Naruto's member upright, and put the gun at the side. He pressed the trigger, and started Naruto's new frenum ladder.

"Oops, too late." Sasuke laughed.

Naruto dropped his head. He was in too much pain, and his mind could not take the site of seeing his body getting hurt like that. Sasuke just shrugged, and decided to add some more rungs to that ladder. Before long, there were barbells all down Naruto's member. Naruto had pain coming from everywhere, and just wanted to die on the spot, but of course it would not end there.

"Well you have been a good boy so far so I will give you a little reward." Sasuke grinned.

Sasuke moved the slider down, and the spikes retracted. He began to fuck Naruto with it, as he pumped his sore member. Naruto winced in pain because the device was pressing against, and rubbing, all of his gashes, and the movment against the peircings hurt terribly. Sasuke just pumped faster. He moved his face closer to Narto's and one-sidedly kissed him. Naruto didn't react, and just wanted it all to end.

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked.

"I..." Naruto did not know what to really say.

Sasuke glared, and handled Naruto's member more roughly, and injured it more.

Naruto hissed. "Yes."

Sasuke smiled. "Good."

Sasuke continued to do what he was doing, and Naruto felt the inevitable coming. A few more pumps, and Naruto came on his stomach, and a puddle of semen and blood formed. He closed his red, tear stained eyes, and fell asleep. All that was too much to endure for the fragile blonde. Sasuke uncuffed him, and wrapped him in a blanket. He carried Naruto into his room, and put him in bed. Sasuke closed Naruto's door, and locked it. He went down the hallways until he got to the "forbidden room." He went inside, locked the door, and sat down in his large leather chair. He put his fingers together, and began to think.

_Phase 3, complete._

He grinned maniacally, and stared off into space.

* * *

*** Like on that one lipstick you can open with one hand, you have to slide the thing so it opens.**

**Whew! That was a toughie after so long. **

**I am going to keep it a shorter chapter since it was all like a sinister lemon. :D**

**Naruto: You bastard!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Naruto: Seriously, being butt raped by a mace thing?!**

**Me: Put some neosporin on it or something.**

**Naruto: : |**

**Me: :D**

**Teehee! **

**I do believe I made Sasuke seem especially crazy this time.**

**How strange.**

**Review!**


End file.
